The Dragon Rider's Return
by Starlight420
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup overnight disappeared from Berk 12 years ago with no trace or sign, abandoning their home and leaving their families to mourn their thought-to-be deaths. Now, a girl shrouded in mystery has appeared on the wrecked homeland, saying her name and that she comes from another island and nothing more. Who is this girl and what is she hiding? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, How To Train Your Dragon Fandom! This is my first story, but don't take any opinions off that at. I DON'T OWN HOW** **TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! All rights go to DreamWorks Animation. Just thought I get that out there before anything. **_

_**I hope you like the first chapter and so on!**_

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid slowly landed from their romantic and also completely horrifying experience.

Astrid and Hiccup climbed off Toothless, still clinging on each other. The quickly let go and blushed madly.

"Hiccup…Are you still going to leave? You can help the others believe that the dragons aren't really evil…" Hiccup's eyes slowly slided to Toothless, and then back to Astrid.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but Toothless and I don't belong on Berk. I can't just hide him forever…I have to go." Hiccup turns around to climb back on his Night Fury, but freezes when a hand grasps his shoulder. He turns around and sees Astrid smiling at him. A sincere smile.

"Take me with you, Hiccup." Astrid takes his hand, but stops when he pulls it back, staring at her confusingly.

"But," he started, staring at the viking warrior before him. "Is is your home, Astrid. You can't just leave it. You," Hiccup paused, then glanced at Astrid again. "You have a **life **here."

"I-I can't be excepted in the village anymore. If they evenfound out I had been with a dragon, especially a **Night Fury**," she gestured towards Toothless, who huffed before turning away. "They'll banish me without a doubt." Befoee he can protest more,she guided him over to Toothless and they both get on. Hiccup nods slowly, then took off into the air, Astrid clinging to him.

* * *

Toothless glided over to the end of a very big istand, the fresh scent of sea salt gliding in the air. Hiccup slided of, Astrid following but cautiously.

"Hiccup, what is this place?" She asked timidly, and Hiccup smiles when he realized that this is the first time Astrid has ever shown fear in front of anyone. He grabbed her hand, and she smiled back at him.

"This, is Dragon Island. It's going to be our home for a while before we find another island. Toothless will protect us if any dragon decides to harm us." Toothless nodded to show that he will. Astrid sighed heavily and grabed all the supplies Hiccup collected on Berk and they start to set up camp. After a few hours, the camp is all set and Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless are all settles around the campfire. After a few minutes, a roar is heard and a Deadly Nadder jumps out of the bushes.

"Toothless! Plasma Blast!" Toothless shoots at the Nadder, but unfortunately the dragon dodges. He shoots a couple more times, but each shot fails.

"Uh Oh…Astrid! Toothless is out of shots! We have to RUN!" Hiccup and Astrid fled just as the Nadder shot a row of spikes, one unfortunately hitting Hiccup on the shoulder. He fell, and Toothless protectively surrounded Hiccup. Toothless looks up at Astrid, his expression saying, _Tame The Dragon_. Astrid nodded and circled the dragon.

"It's OK, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to stay here for a while. Is that OK with you?" The Nadder eyed her suspiciously as Astrid circled to the tail and smoothed the spikes down. The Nadder sunk down, eyes sulking.

"Huh? Do you like that girl? You seem to like it." Astrid comes back around and stops in front of the dragon. The Nadder looks at her as she slowly lifts her hand upward, closing her eyes and waiting for the dragon to either bite her hand off or lift its head

"Come on…Come on…" Astrid says, and her hand stiffened when a scaly nose touched her palm. She opened her eyes to see the Nadder eyeing her, the dragon's eyes no longer hostile.

"Ok then. How about we go find a cave…Stormfly!" The newly dubbed Stormfly purred happily, and followed Astrid while Toothless picks up the now unconscious Hiccup and followed Stormfly.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and then widened to see Astrid and The same Deadly Nadder that attacked them leaning over him. He quickly scrambled away from the Nadder, but to his surprise Toothless stopped him in his tracks.

"Astrid! Get away! The Nadder's right behind you!" He looks at her worryingly, and again to his surprise Astrid pettedthe Nadder, and the dragon nudged her and coos back.

"Hiccup. Stormfly. Stormfly. Hiccup." Astrid explained carefully, and Hiccup's eyes widened to about twice their size.

"You…_tamed_ the Nadder!" Astrid petted Stormfly's back and nodded slowly. Then, she climbed on Stormfly's back and they took off into the sky. Hiccup stands in shock for a moment then climbed on Toothless and they take off after Astrid and Stormfly, which was shockingly hard to do.

"Wait up!" He called playfully. Astrid smirked and sped up.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled back, and Toothless caught onto the challenge and sped up, shooting past Astrid and high into the sky, catching her by surprise. She laughed, and they flew all over the Island, not once thinking back on the friends and family they just left.

* * *

**_And thus begins the adventures of Hicca and Astro...what, this isn't a genderbend? Oh well, this will go on as planned!_**

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	2. Chapter 2

_News quickly spread over Berk about Hiccup and Astrid's disappearance. Stoick The Vast had his troops search day after day, year after year, until the years simply went by too far, and he was forced to give up, and believe his son had died, along with the fierce viking warrior he had somehow made amends with. _

_The village of Berk went into a state of depression, until the twelfth year, when everything changed….._

* * *

Dragons poured all over Berk, attacking the Sheep and Yak pens easily, swiping the food and flying off.

"**Attack!**" Gobber began, raging forward. About half the village raced from their homes, changing at the dragons, that snarled at the upcoming danger. Rattling cried of Vikings and Dragons alike were heard in all nearby directions, and Stoick the Vast stood by, eyeing the dark scene before him.

His eyes narrowed as an inner fire blazed. A Zippleback rounded the corner and shot towards him, the fire twisting dangerously. Stoick whipped around and without remorse gribbed the dragon in a tight lock hold, tossing it over to a Nadder, knocking them both away from an unidentified villager.

"Stupid dragons…I'll kill you all one day." His eyes flashed when a shadow of a Night Fury flew by with an only imaginable speed, releasing a high pitch scream, that all knew meant danger.

"Night Fury! Get down!" the warning caused those working catapults and other weaponry to duck, just in time to escape a violet blast that smashed against a single catapult, blowing the contraption into ashen parts. The reptilian then fled like it wasn't even there, giving other dragons time to pour in, overpowering the Vikings in their moment of weakness and surprise.

They clammered into their homes while the dragons swooped and dived. After a select few minutes of terror everything cleared and the Vikings walked out, their faces filled with worry for their birth home. But to their surprise a dark cloud formed overhead, and a shrill cry was heard. Stoick's pupils filled with confusion, sticking to a white speck out in front.

"_Ahhh_!" A girls voice echoed, and a nearly camouflaged dragon plummeted out of the sky heading towards the beach below the village, obviously hurt.

Stoick gave Gobber a knowing look. Both then began their descent, nails scraping against the rocky side. When they reached the bottom they froze, spotting saw a snowy white Skrill surrounding something that couldn't be made out from their angle.

Astrid's mother and father followed from out of the bushes, obviously startled by what had just happened. They gaped at the picture before them.

"What happened here?" Ingrid swiftly ventured, then struck and hand up to cover her scream of pure terror when the Skrill shifted, revealing a teenage girl who was barely breathing, smoke curling off her abdominally tiny form.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal them to be icy blue, and her hair was an auburn brown with scorch marks all over. Stoick slowly approached the girl, only to bound back by a shock of electricity. His head shirfted to the dragon, and with a start watched as sparks shot off the dragon's body, and it was hissing, aggravated. His eyes blackened as he glared back, testing his nature.

"Grab the dragon." By then most of Berk had succumbed to their curiosity and had come down, bur nevertheless they obliged, all attacking the snarling reptile. Lightning came seemingly out of nowhere and struck the ground, sporting the Vikings to push back.

But the dragon was quickly overpowered when Gobber came from behind, hitting the beast with his hammer. The Skrill instantly slumped down, breathing heavily as its anger continued even while unconscious.

"No!" Ingrid looked over to find the teenage girl sitting upright, pain and hurt written over her expression. But it lasted mere seconds, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Ingrid quickly left her husband's side and ran over, plucking up the girl and bringing her over to the healer, who hurryingly stumbled off, the girl tucked safely in her frail arms. The Vikings then lifted the dragon and put it in a mobile cage, which had been hidden in a cave nearby.

"Do you think she's going to be alright Stoick? She looked badly burned. Also, did you see how the dragon protected her? It was like it wanted to see her away from any of us her at all costs." Gobber looked over at Stoick, and was surprised to see the Chief staring at the ground, his eyes dark and full of hatred. He quickly spun up and pinned Gobber up against a tree with a sword.

"**_Don't ever speak of those devils again!_**" He roared at the Blacksmith, and Gobber, scared out of his whits, shook his head quickly and ran off, afraid of what the Chief would start next.

* * *

The young girl slowly opened her eyes, and scanned the room around her. All she could remember was falling off her dragon and then everything was black and hazy. She tried to get up, but fell back down when a sharp pain stabbed at her back.

Black spots filled the corners of her eyes, and she almost lost consciousness, but then the spots faded and she looked up to see the Village Healer, Gothi.

Or what she assumed, from what she had heard from her parents.

Gothi's eyes were filled with worry and concern. The girl watched silently as the older woman's cane scratched the ground, and her emotions only whirled more as the symbols seemed to represent words.

'Stay down, child. You need your rest. You had a nasty fall. Here, drink this, It'll help with the pain.' Gothi held out a spoon filled with a sickly green liquid. The girl hesitated, then took the spoon and drank what she believed to be medicine. The pain instantly subsided, and she sighed. She then looked at the Healer, confused.

"Who are you?" Were the only harsh words that came out of her dry mouth. She instantly closed it, regretting what she had just asked. But to her surprise, the old woman just smiled warmly.

'I…am Gothi, The Village Healer. You're here because you had a terrible fall from high in the air and have very bad scorch and burn marks. But the real question is, _who_ are you, my dear?' The girl looked back and fourth nervously, then answered hesitantly.

"I'm Amethyst." An awkward silence followed. "Hello." Amethyst slowly reached to her spiked skirt and pulled out a brown ribbon, hidden inside a stitched pocket. She then put her auburn hair in a careful braid and tied it at the end, pulling on it to make sure it was secure. When she put her hands down, Gothi was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" Amethyst was becoming nervous now. Her eyes darted from side to side, and her fingers fiddled. Now Gothi noticed that she was wearing a brown vest with a green undershirt.

Her eyes widened even more, and her mouth went slightly agape. Then she quickly closed it and shook her head.

'Oh, nothing. You just remind me of a boy and girl who lived here a while ago. They left twelve years ago…but let's not talk about that! This is just about you getting better.' Gothi slowly put her hand on Amethyst's head and pushed her down so she was now laying stiffly on the bed.

"Wait." Amethyst instantly shot up, her eyes now fully alert.

"Where's ThunderWhite? Is she hurt? Can I see her!?" She was now looking around wildly, her eyes filled with fear. Gothi held her down as she tried to get up. This stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Amethyst calmed down and laid back.

More scratches. 'Who is this ThunderWhite you speak of, Amethyst?' Gothi asked the girl, who only answered with a shake of her head, refusing to answer the secret she knew not to tell.

'That is fine, you do not have to tell me. Now rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Everyone in the village has been worried sick about you. Last they saw you, you were being carried away by the Healers! Goodnight, Amethyst.' Gothi closed the curtains and the room went dark. Amethyst looked around, trying to calm herself.

After a couple of minutes of looking at the ceiling, she turned to her side. Gradually, she started to lose consciousness, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**Well, this is bound to either go well or bad for our newly introduced Amethyst...Oh, come on! You really didn't think I would make this a happy welcome to the random girl on a Skrill, right?**_

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm just going to say that all your comments are awesome and PLEASE keep reviewing! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go back and forth between Astrid and Hiccup, Berk, and also Amethyst. **_

_**I'm mostly just going to focus on Amethyst and Hiccup and Astrid because they are the people I'm am just going to LOVE writing about because they have some much to say. Sorry but this is going to be a moderately short chapter but I still hope you like it!**_

* * *

Hiccup wandered through the Village of the Dragon Defenders, Toothless by his side. He glanced toward a little girl walking by, and she happily waved, a baby Zippleback on her shoulder. Toothless barked,and the Zippleback chirped back, then nuzzling it's head against it's rider, causing a small giggle. They kept on walking, until they saw Astrid over by the stables, tending to Stormfly.

"Hey Astrid, have you seen Amethyst? She hasn't been around here has she?" Astrid looked over, a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes widen, and she stares at Hiccup worryingly.

"She told me she was going practicing with you," A look of confusion passed over her eyes, then swiftly turned to panic. "Oh no…" She quickly rushed over to ThunderWhite's stable, and came back with a broken harness in her hands, the sides seemingly ripped off with extreme force. She met Hiccup's eyes, and they both rushed out of the stables, their dragons at their sides. They race through the Village, pushing through crowds of people, earning cries

"_Amethyst_! _**Amethyst**_!" They both called out, their eyes filled with worry and fear. Astrid snatched Hiccup's shoulder when the young man froze, and followed his pointing finger up to them as they watch a black storm cloud fly away, moving faster and faster with each second. Astrid put her head on Hiccup's shoulder, sobbing slightly. Hiccup brings her head up, brushes her hair out of her face, and kisses her. She instantly kisses him back and hugs him closely. They break for air, and look into each other's eyes.

"We _will_ find her, Astrid. I promise." Hiccup jumped on Toothless and Astrid climbed on Stormfly, and they took off into the darkening sky, their eyes locked on the storm cloud advancing ahead.

The black cloud got closer and closer as Toothless and Stormfly sped up, flapping their wings like mad. Blood pumped through the veins of both riders, and Hiccup looked down, his eyes widening as he sees which direction they are heading.

"Uhh…Astrid?" Astrid looked up from the storm, and felt her eyes widen as well. She quickly stopped Stormfly, watching with awe and horror as Amethyst and ThunderWhite kept going onward.

"Berk…" The island was clearly in view now, a dragon raid currently in progress. Little did they know that the black cloud had disappeared and they were now up there alone. Hiccup's eyes filled with hate at the scene before him, and he dropped Toothless down attacking a single catapult, blowing it up in one pure shot. He came back up to Astrid and was surprised to see her giving him a disapproving glare.

"What?" He was answered by an even more dangerous glare. Astrid quickly dove down and flew away. Hiccup quickly followed her and, to his surprise, they landed in Raven Point. The thick vines still surrounded every corner of the stone walls, but Hiccup realized the shield he had gotten stuck in the crack between to sides had disappeared.

"What are we here for, Astrid?" His curiosity came out quickly, silenced when the woman stared him down.

"We're going to stay here until we can find Amethyst and GET OUT of here. Now get some sleep. Both of you." And with that she curled up with Stormfly, and after a moment, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Ooh, excitement begins! Bet the residents of Berk had quite a scare from the dragon they hadn't witnessed in years._**

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	4. Chapter 4

Stoick and the Hofferson family watched as Amethyst slowly stood on shaking legs in Gothi's room, wobbling slightly. Her Icy-Blue eyes widened as she sunk down, holding her head in pain. Mrs. Hofferson grabbed her husband's arm and gasped, tears threatening to fall from her pained eyes.

"Her eyes…they look just like Astrid's…just like our daughter's…" She quietly began sobbing into her husbands vest, and he held her close. Stoick cast his eyes to the ground, and memories flashed before him.

_'Hi__…__.Dad__…__'_

_'Oh, I should have gone first__…__Dad__…__I CAN'T kill dragons__…__'_

_'This conversation is feeling very one-sided__…__'_

_'Dad, I can explain__…__'_

_'Put him in training with the others!'_

_'He'll be killed before the first dragon gets out of it's cage!'_

_'You don't know that!'_

But one memory stood out in his brain above all the rest, for that was the memory that scarred him, leaving him alone with his son.

* * *

_ "I'll go check on little Hiccup upstairs. You go help our village, Stoick." Valka kindly said, her small form slinking towards the door. Stoick slowly nodded, leaving one last kiss on her wife's forehead before letting out a giant scream and racing to the closest dragon, a Deadly Nadder._

_The dragon screeched as he neared, raising its wings in alarm before sending a blast of burning flame towards the Chief. Stoick easily dodged, and slammed his hammer into the beast, knocking it backward with large amounts of force. The Nadder roared this time, and bounding up into the air before speeding off into the night._

_"Loki must be angry, to send this many beasts of hell..." Stoick muttered, glaring at a passing flock of Terrible Terrors, causing them to squeak and flee in the opposite direction. He smirked with victory, but it was short-lived as a high shriek echoed through the clear skies. The burly man had just enough time to duck before a violet blast imploded on the house to the right of him, seconds after enveloped in bright orange flames._

_"Night Fury!" Stoick called to the men below near the docks, and they scrambled to spread the news to the rest of Berk and its residents._

_He stared at the sky with chaos around him, searching for the distinct pure black shape of the 'Unholy Offspring of Lighning and Death Itself'. Roars from different dragons swirled all over, but Stoick visibly stiffened when a new screech, louder than the ones before, tore through his ears._

_Coming from the home behind him._

_ "Valka." Stoick whispered, his hammer bounding against the dried ground as his feet pushed him forward the Berkian-encrusted door. The hinges groaned and almost snapped when they slammed unusually against the other side, and the creaking of floorboards above him added to Stoick's fear._

_He quickly located his newborn son's room, and his breath was caught when he opened it and found his wife, facing a dragon unknown to him. It's four bat-like wings where held in an angle to fly in a moment's haste, and Stoick also took notice of the sword lying on the ground, scorched._

_In a mere second the man snapped back to reality, picking up another hinged weapon hanging along the wall and glared at the dragon. He let out a cry of anguish and jumped, swinging directly at the new dragon's open neck. But the beast seemed to notice him just in time, letting out a ferocious screech before taking flight._

_Within a matter of seconds, time slowed for the Chief as he saw the dragon's claws come down, latching them around Valka's stomach. The woman cried in alarm, then shrieked when she was lifted, and headed towards the window._

_"Stoick!" She desperately called out, her hand stretching out. Stoick held out his as well, but his heart broke when they connected fingers for an instant, before hers slipped through._

_"Valka!" He cried out to the woman fading in the distance._

_"Stoick!"_

_"Valka!" He yelled, tears streaming down his armored face and his knees gave out, leaving him shuddering on the floor while his son cried behind him._

* * *

Stoick shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on Amethyst. The girl's shaggy auburn hair fell across her face, and she brushed it away.

"Hiccup…" His eyes shown with recognition before they returned to their usual cold state.

* * *

Astrid woke up to the sound of crackling, and grudgingly turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless leaning over a small flame, a fish cooking over it, held by Toothless's giant paws. She giggled as the small gesture, Toothless immediately noticing and nudging his rider, who grinned over.

"Hello m'lady. Anything special on the order for you? Toothless ordered the Fish Flouté. According to him I was doing it wrong, so it appears he decided to take over as head Chef," Hiccup pulled her over until they were out of the dragon's earshot. "I see now why Floyd said not dragon's allowed in the kitchen."

Astrid smiled lightly, but it quickly turned sour, her mind whirring with unanswered questions. Hiccup noticed her uncertainty and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the woman's cheek softly.

"Hey Toothless!" The Night Fury twisted around. "Is it ready yet?" The dragon froze, and slowly turned back, but not before Hiccup noticed the small fish tail poking out on the corner of Toothless's lips.

"Excuse me." He politely said to Astrid. He then stomped away, grabbing Toothless by the ear before moving him into a small cave. A chorus of scoldings could then be heard, afterwards a few whimpers and _coos_. Astrid tried to ignore them, scooting over to the fish basket, grabbing the slimy organism and puncturing it through the skin with the wooden stick, which was laying in the grass by the slowing fire. She swiftly placed her fingers on the edge of the charred wood, lifting the fish carefully over the flame to get it cooking.

She nodded when a black shape streaked through the early morning sky, frowning when she saw Stormfly still fast asleep, chest lifting heavily. She stared back at the sky to spot the rider again, but almost froze when another dot snatched her attention.

A barreling fog, heading straight for the cove.

Astrid's hopes rose exponentially, her mouth widening as the cloud sped closer. "Ame?" She spoke, her mouth barely moving an inch. A small _chirp_ walloped back, and Astrid felt a lump begin in her throat. She hadn't found her daughter: how would she even know they were here?

But a second thought crossed her brain as well. If it wasn't ThunderWhite...

"_Who _is it?" She asked no one in particular, and not moments later had the fish poised upward, swinging in dangerously. "Don't come any closer!" She yelled. "I-I..." She grimaced at the wiggling fish. "I'll smack you!" Her courage faded.

The _chirp _came again, and before Astrid could flee backward the wood flew from her hand, scratching against her palm. She let out as soft hiss, ripping a patch of dew littered grass up from the soil, then holding it against her wound to stop any blood from seeping out.

"Odin!" She cursed, looking desperately for another protection. She stopped when smoke wafted over her clothes, and the grass floated like a small feather to the ground. The silence was deafening, and Astrid stiffened when **something** pushed up forcefully against her back. Her annoyance rekindled, and she, even with her pushing terror, latched a hand on the scales-_wait, scales?_

She suddenly felt like an idiot.

"...Ashe." She simply said, and sighed when a _coo _moved what she was holding in place. She detached her grip, and solemnly watched as the Smothering SmokeBreath flew up, gas climbing off her body will each flap of her ashen wings.

"Hey..." Astrid grudgingly turned to Hiccup, who flipped his mask off and stared, confused, at the scene. Toothless glared at Ashe, flapping one of his wings to throw her off balance. He could resist letting out a gummy smile when the sneaky stocker class dragon lost coordination and crashed into the stone cove's walls.

"When did Ashe get here?" Hiccup finally asked, oblivious to the record Astrid had on her experience just moments before he arrived.

She stared back at him dully. "You don't need to know."

* * *

_**Hiccup, stop being so curious, it's going to get you killed one day. Possibly by someone you are acquainted with.**_

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst eyes snapped open, a large heave of air escaping from her lungs. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she realized that she had been crying.

"Mom…Dad…ThunderWhite…Where are you?" She asked to the cold and empty room. Amethyst quickly turned her head when the door creaked open, and was relived to only see Gothi standing there. She smiled warmly at the elderly woman, and Gothi smiled back, reaching out her cane towards the ground.

'Good news Amethyst! The Chief said that you could finally come out of my hut and go into the village. I think you must be very excited, since you've been locked up in here for a week.' Amethyst managed to hide her disappointment and produce a fake smile, but on the inside she was terrified.

_What if they don't like me? What if they think that I'm some witch or a sorcerer? _Amethyst thought fearfully, but stopped and quickly hid her face from Gothi.

"Yea…I guess it would be good to finally get out…" Her voice came out as a small squeak. Gothi slowly put her hand on Amethyst's shoulder, and the small girl jerked around, terror in her eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds before calming down and bringing a hand to her forehead, finally breathing more normally.

"You think I could go out now?" Amethyst swiftly asked, and Gothi reluctantly nodded before grabbing her hand and slowly bringing her up, then leading her out the door. When they got outside, Amethyst's eyes widened to see Viking's walking everywhere, some carrying food and weapons.

"Why do some of your people carry weapons?" She asked Gothi, and the answer she got was very surprising.

'You see Amethyst, you probably already know this, but we need to carry our weapons everywhere because Dragons can attack at any time. But most Vikings just leave their weapons at home.' Amethyst's eyes widened and she gasped. Her hand instantly shot up to her mouth and her breathing became rapid.

"You **_kill_** dra-" She quickly stopped when Gothi looked at her with curiosity.

"Do you…have a Training Arena?" She asked and Gothi nodded and walked over to a giant dome, a steel net covering the top. A big gate was blocking from going inside, and Amethyst looked in through the holes to see 3 teenage kids, 1 girl and 2 boys, fighting off a Gronckle. The girl was now being chased around madly, trying desperately to escape but each time failing miserably.

"Can you let me in!?" Gothi shook her head almost immediately, but reared back as Aethyst swung by her, latching her hand down on a large lever and pulling as hard as she could. The gates swung up with an everlasting _creak_, and Amethyst instantly ran in, heading straight for the Gronckle.

The girl who was being chased was now backed up against the wall, her eyes wide with unimaginable fear, and the other trainers were yelling madly, gesturing for her to move and escape from the dragon's wrath. Amethyst reached into the pocket of her vest, and swung out a small handful of Dragon Nip, in a nick of time holding it in front of the dragon's nose. The other kids watched with fascination as the Gronckle fell down, it's eyes now round and huge.

"Woah." Was the only thing the girl on the wall said, and the 3 teenagers watched as Amethyst ran out of the Arena, unmistakeably embarrassed.

"Who was that?" A boy with black hair softly whispered to himself as he watched Amethyst run away.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid slowly flew down to Berk, Toothless and Stormfly silently landing and letting their riders jump off. It was the middle of the night, and mostly every Viking was asleep in their homes. Ashe was virtually undetectable as she clouded herself in mist, scurrying off ahead.

"Alright Astrid, by my observations, Amethyst should be with the village healer right now, since she took that nasty fall." Astrid cringed, remembering how she saw her daughter on the ground with burn and scorch marks on her. She quickly followed Hiccup as he rounded the corner and walked out into the open. They ran over to a cart and ducked behind it, holding their breath as a Viking walked by. Black coats covered both Hiccup and Astrid's faces and figures as they silently crept along.

"Are you sure Hiccup? What if Amethyst has already left? We could get ourselves caught and she wouldn't even be here!" Astrid said as they ran around the back of a house and moved over to the Blacksmith's Shop.

"Astrid, I'm sure that she would still be here! We will find her, no matter what." Hiccup turned around and grabbed Astrid's hands, giving her a reassuring smile. Astrid tried to smile back, but was too worried, so it faded when they started to move again. They ran into the shop, where piles of swords and axes where hung along the walls. Hiccup grabbed an axe and handed it to Astrid, who smiled gratefully, then grabbed a sword for himself, the metal glinting in the pale moonlight.

"Here, if anyone tries to come after us, we can defend ourselves." Astrid studied the axe, slowly swinging it back and forth, before nodding. They creeped back out of the shop before heading on, grinning when they spotted Ashe chirping excitedly, digging her claws into Hiccup's cloak. Both riders shruugged and followed without question, soon coming upon the Village Healer's house.

"Oh, I hope Amethyst is still in there. You know, Stoick could have done something awful to her by now!" Astrid looked extremely nervous, but her eyes lit up with joy as she looked through the curtain to find Amethyst curled up on a bed, Gothi putting a blanket over her and walking out of the room. Astrid turned around and hugged Hiccup, filled to the brim with glee.

"She's here! She's really here Hiccup! Gothi just put her to rest. Now is our time to go get her!" Astrid turned around to walk inside, but stopped when a yell and a loud screech was heard back down by the barracks.

"Stormfly!" Astrid quickly ran back down the hill, Hiccup following closely behind. They moved through the village, and nervousness started to form in their guts when they found Stormfly and Toothless, standing over two unconscious Vikings. Hiccup scowled when he saw the two Dragons, and he walked over a lightly pushed Toothless off the viking and slapped the dragons, earning a hurt _coo_.

"Toothless! Stormfly! You know how bad this is now that you've been seen! Now the viking's that saw you can tell my father!" Hiccup momentarily face-palmed himself, and then looked back at Astrid.

"Now what are we gonna do? We can't just walk in the Village!" Astrid was about to respond before a voice cut through the air.

"**HALT!**"

* * *

_**And...caught! For people living in a secluded area with dragons, Hiccup and Astrid are horrible at keeping quiet their partners, or themselves, for that matter.**_

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?"

Amethyst watched with strange curiousity as Gothi grabbed a small bag, dropped medical herbs into it, her usually kind face scrunched into a tight line. Amethyst gripped the edge of her bed, her knuckles turning a paler shade, and hoisted herself up, following after the healer. Her eyes widened when they walked out of the tent and into the open.

"Amethyst!" A large man yelled to her, and Amethyst's eyes twitched when she saw the picture of the man who had called to her, and the loss of the man's hand _and _foot. She took a small step back, but Gothi positioned her hand on the young girl's backside, rendering her unable to leave. The man ignored the gesture and grinned like a madman.

"All of the village is being called to a special meeting in the Great Hall. Nothing else was said except that it was the Chief's orders," He winked and nudged Amethyst, who fearfully shook. "He's my closest friend, would 'ya know." Amethyst nodded solemnly, but her mind was focused on the crowds of Vikings walking into the Great Hall, chattering away amongst their small groupings. She quickly followed Gothi into a large group and they walked into a colossal room, crowded almost too much with other burly, and not to mention hairy, villagers.

_Do these people ever not eat? Excuse me vikings, ever heard of a salad? You haven't? Maybe that's why dragon's always get what they want around here. _The girl stared with disgust at the bulging bellies around her. In the middle stood a middle-aged man with a red, curly beard, who Ametyst could clearly recognize as the man her father had talked about in his stories. He seemed terribly upset, for his mouth could not form any other expression then a frown.

_"They say on Berk there lives Chief with a beard as red as dragon's blood, who had more anger to them then any other men that had ever lived."_

To the right of him stood an old man, a curly white beard hanging off his chin, and a signature viking helmet covering his head.

"Gothi, who's that man in the middle?" It was too late when she realized the question had actually come out of her mouth, and then Amethyst shut it quickly, afraid that it was the wrong question to ask. Before Gothi could answer, the giant doors of the building slammed shut, causing Amethyst to jump in surprise, then fall.

"Vikings!" The man in the middle's voice boomed throughout the room, though his expression did not change. All the Vikings in the room looked up, and Amethyst scrambled to her feet.

"I've called you here today to explain to you a problem that occurred just last night. Snotlout was guarding late in the night,"

He paused when said man jumped, grinning smugly while pounding his fists out in the Great Hall air. "SNOTLOUT," He started, resulting in the ellavated groans of the comrades surrounding him. "SNOUTLOUT, OUI OU-" He froze when most glares were directed with no doubt at him, and his voice died out in seconds. The old man huffed and slapped Snotlout across the cheek, and Amethyst's confusion grew when she directly saw the corners of the cloacked man's mouth turn up to a tiny smile.

She still barely resisted the urge to giggle.

The Chief cleared his throat before continuing. "When he heard loud shouts coming from the side of his house. He rounded the corner to see two figures, standing over an unconscious Viking. The two people were captured and are now in our custody, but they will not speak nor show what they look like. So we have brought one of the prisoners for special questioning."

The doors to the Great Hall creaked open, and Amethyst looked through the legs of the taller people to see three Viking's push a young man into the room, who staggered and fell. He barely had a second waste by before he was angrily hoisted up and brought to the center, where no men dared to stand, even along the outside lines.

He had a dark hood which covered his face from angled view. Shouts instantly echoed all around the room, from multiple Vikings, which without haste transformed into full-blown screams and yells. The man was pushed into the complete center of the room, then fell silently, but did not dare to utter a single syllable.

"What is your name and what is your purpose in our village?" The Chief asked with a voice that made Amethyst's spine grow cold. When the man didn't respond, a large fist came pouring down on him with no remorse, making him tumble back. Amethyst gasped when she saw a flash of auburn hair and a pair of forest-green eyes. She only knew one person who had those type of features. She speedily tore away from Gothi and started pushing her way through the crowd, ignoring the cries of anguish and the tapping of her healer's cane.

"No…stop!" The men just turned and ignored her existence. "Stop!" She shrieked now, and many Vikings looked at her in surprise, but Amethyst kept pushing through the crowd. She gasped again when she saw the Chief lift his fist again, trembling in the gathering of power, that could knock out even the hardest of Viking's in a moment's notice. Her eyes filled with terror as she pushed even harder.

"No! No! DAD!" Amethyst tore through the last of the crowd, and then jumped forward right when the Chief's fist came crashing down. A blinding pain flashed on the side of her ribs before she flew back, hitting the wall behind her.

"Amethyst!" Her name was the last thing she heard before her world went dark.

* * *

**_Yep, sorry a short chapter this time. I just needed a bit to get the story moving along. I promise, none of the other chapters are going to be this small, they're going to be longer with more action and mystery [like the title states]._**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Amethyst's eyes shot open. She was standing on the edge of a forest. Her hand quickly came to her side, but no pain came from touching the point she was hit. All was calm, and that added to Amethyst's unease as she held her hand up to stop the breeze wafting through the open air.  
_

_"Wha-?!" She screamed when a woman materialized before her. She was wearing viking amour, but looked nervous, ike she was being chased. She gripped Amethyst's arms and pulled her closer._

_"We don't have much time. They're coming. Amethyst, listen to me. When you wake up…seek the Dragon Chain. It's your only hope, and for your parents and the village you're in." All at once, the ground started to rumble, and pieces of the ground started to give away. The woman pulled her forward, and they ran._

_"Where are we-!?" A blinding pain exploded in Amethyst's head, and she stopped, clutching her temple with both her hands. Her vision was going in and out, becoming blurry and clear. She could still she the woman standing in front of her, hoisting her up. Again the woman's face was in front of her, looking terrified and nervous._

_"Seek the Dragon Chain…Dragon Chain…" Then, a blinding white light flashed before Amethyst, and she shielded her eyes, the blinding headache still there. Her body began to feel numb, and she fell, the pain to much for her to bear. Amethyst watched as the light got brighter until she could no longer see anything._

"AAHHH!" Amethyst shot up, a scream erupting from her throat. The scream quickly died down as when she looked, paralyzed as she looked around to find herself back in Gothi's healing room. A flash of pain then exploded on her side, and she reached down to find a giant bandage wrapped around her thigh, small patches of blood flashing in different points.

The recognizable tapping brought Amethyst back, and she twisted over to look, ignoring the blinding pain pushing at her side. Gothi stood in the doorway, her expression hard to read. She looked upset and worried at the same time, though Amethyst couldn't specifically tell because her vision was still blurred from the earlier events.

"What…how…how did I get here?" She slowly asked, only to have another flash of pain hit at her thigh. She laid back, hissing, but then the pain passed, and she slowly sat up again, looking back up at Gothi worryingly as she saw no movement from the woman to come closer. The Healer sighed, lowering her head guiltily before answering.

'We assume you were being delusional, some effects of the lightning strike you had a while back. You started pushing through the crowd, and then you yelled Dad just as you reached the middle. Amethyst…you were hit by the Chief and blacked out. I'm so sorry…here, take these.' Amethyst held out her hand while Gothi dropped 3 small berries into her palm, then she quickly popped them in her mouth.

_We?_

"So…that's the chief?" Amethyst asked, desperately trying to get off the topic of her father, and onto one where she wasn;t so confused by all the problems raining down on her. Gothi's mouth twitched up slightly before coming back down.

'Yes, Chief Stoick, is what we call him. He has no sons or daughters…well, he used to have a son, but he seemed to have disappeared years ago. We think he may have had a college, a girl. Very tough, but somehow he was able to convince her to go with him.'

All at once, Gothi's voice became a blur, and Amethyst's vision started to worsen, moving in and out as if on a timer, and she swayed, moving her hand out to grab anything, but touching nothing but unforgiving air. She looked up desperately at Gothi, but only saw a blurry vision of her face and she gasped when she thought she distinctly saw Gothi's mouth move into a smile, but then her world turned dark once again.

* * *

Hiccup flew back into the cage, his back slammed against the wall. His eyes were cast to the ground, and a small tear glistened from under his cloak before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hiccup! Hiccup…are you alright? Please don't tell me they hurt you." Astrid quickly scrambled over to the quiet man, before kissing him lightly on the lips. She then lifted his arms and legs to check for scratches and bruises, her arms trembling. She slowly looked up when a hand grasped her own, and then stiffed when Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, sobbing quietly. Tears fell onto her shoulders, darkening the leather on her pads, but she ignored them and quickly pulled him closer.

"I-I saw her Astrid…S-She got hit…" Astrid gasped, then buried her own head into his shoulder, now sobbing as well.

"**ALL RIGHT! UP AND AT 'EM! NOW!**" Both Astrid and Hiccup looked up to see a man, about as old as the Chief, standing outside their cell. One of his hands was covered with a hook, and one of his legs was on a peg. Blond hair was surrounding the top of his head, and a plate was held in his good hand, covered in a mucky slop.

"Alright, I'm Gobber, and before you get your disgusting slop, the Chief told me he wanted you to answer a few questions." Hiccup's emotions whirled stronger witht eh mention of his father, and turned away from Gobber to stop the ears threatening to fall once more.

"First off, WHO are you, exactly?" Astrid was now sitting behind Hiccup, and luckily both their hoods were up and blending with the pitch black of the cell, so no identities were revealed. Hiccup's eyes were downcast again, and he looked up, revealing only the forest green, which burned with anger.

"I just don't think I can trust you with that kind of information…" His words came out slowly, but then stopped when the door swung open, and a large hand grasped his throat, pulling him up with forced power, slightly chocking him. Astrid screamed, then flung her fist out, slamming the man on his arm when he started to reach for her as well. Gobber pulled his arm back, grumbling about uncooperative prisoners, then turned his attention back to Hiccup.

"If you won't tell me…then I guess I'll find out by force…" He quickly reached up, ripping Hiccup's cloak off. The man's eyes widened before he dropped the young man, and then stumbled back slightly. His eyes were wide now, filled with large amounts of horror. Hiccup felt a pile a guilt form, and mouthed _I'm Sorry _to his mentor before slamming his knee across the older man's head. Gobber toppled over, still frozen as he stared above him.

"HICCUP!" A sorrow-filled scream echoed throughout the entire town, then without an explanation turned silent.

* * *

**_Sorry if Gobber seemed a little OOC when he was in there. I just assumed that's how he would act if his favorite little guy just ran away._**

**_Gobber: I'm a JERK!_**

**_**Brings up spiked club** I…NOBODY COMES IN HERE! **Starts chasing Gobber**_**

**_Gobber: AHHH! **Runs away quickly**_**

**_Hiccup: Remind me to never get her mad._**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok, so I've read the comments, and I'm just going to say that I'm trying to write long chapters, but with school (but that I mean Finals) it's really hard. I don't mean to make you guys mad, but I just ADORE making all kinds of cliffhangers…if you want me to stop doing that I will. I also promise that I'll try to write more. I love you all (Not romantically but just to stay you guys are amazing)!**_

_**Amethyst: Yes, please forgive her! She's really not that bad!**_

_**Oh, Amey! I love you too!**_

* * *

Hiccup looked down, staring confusingly at the now unconscious form of Gobber. A couple of seconds ago, the man had screamed after realizing who he was facing, then instantly had slumped on the ground, for he was not able to handle the surprise.

"I have to admit, I had a hunch this was going to happen." Hiccup said, earning a glare and slap on the shoulder from Astrid. Both Vikings stood over Gobber, then quickly grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up, and then tossed him out of the cell, straight into the back of the wall, his figure then flopping over onto the stone ground.

"So…what now? We just had our secret revealed to the ONE guy that just so happens to be my father's personal friend, and now when he wakes up, we're probably gon a be cursed by Thor. WHAT ELSE!?" Almost momentarily after Hiccup spoke the question, the Prison's door busted open, flying to the opposite wall, hitting just inches from Gobber's head. Hiccup and Astrid both let out extremely high pitched screams, with slowly turned into confused sighs as a familiar snow-whie Skrill came bounding in, it's prinprick eyes searching, small scratches all over it's body.

"ThunderWhite!" Astrid yelled joyously, skidding to a stop as the Skrill finally noticed her and shuffled up as well. "Oh, how glad I am to see you! Wait…do you know where Amethyst is?" ThunderWhite nodded his head, and then turned around. Surprisingly, his saddle was still on, but burn and scorch marks were permanently littered all over it, some of them curling over up and below the saddle, reaching down to ThunderWhite's slightly darker hide. Astrid slowly reached out her hand, flinching slightly when ThunderWhite leaned down and growled to her.

She finally brushed her fingers against the dragon's burnt marks, causing the beast to whimper in pain. That seemed to unlock the dragon's power, as lightning stared to form out of seemingly nowhere, then struck precisely on the lock, burning the entire thing into floating ash.

"Woah! I totally forgot he could do that!" Hiccup said as he pushed open the door, Astrid following closely behind. Both Vikings and draon swiftly snuck out of the room, passing by two unconscious Vikings by the door. One had a large scar falling down from his neck to the edge of his back, and Astrid grimaced as she walked by, then smiled warmly when Hiccup placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They grudgingly followed ThunderWhite into the open, but still blocked by a wired cage overtop, arena, and were overjoyed when Toothless and Stormfly came bounding out to the edge of their prisons, clawing out at the edges in a desperate attempt to escape.

"All right," Hiccup started, both dragon perking to his voice. "Toothless, Stormfly…fire!" All at once, two different types of fire came bursting toward the outside and freedom, instantly snapping the locks and everything around it. Right after, both the dragons came bounding out, tackling their trainers. Toothless was standing over Hiccup, licking him repeatedly, while Hiccup laughed and tried desperately to get the giant black cat-like off him. Stormfly was curled around Astrid, nuzzling her softly and _cooing_, while Astrid gently stroked her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It's so great to see you…both of you! But we need to go, before anyone catches us…" Hiccup nodded, and then climbed on Toothless, launching him into the air, the flapping of his wings lifting dust from the covered ground.

"Wait." Astrid quietly called out, and Hiccup steadied, leveling him and Toothless. "No flying, remember? We can escape after we find Amethyst. I have a feeling she's still with Gothi, which means she won't be in any danger." Hiccup sighed, then slowly descended, earning a groan and a slap in the face from Toothless. Both dragon and trainer reluctantly followed Astrid and Stormfly out of the Arena, and into the open village. They quickly ducked as a Viking walked by. He stopped, then began to move again, then froze when a roar was heard in the distance. The Viking quickly ran off, and a second later, a distinct horn sounded.

The horn for battle.

"Well, now we're dead. We can't escape, even if we manage to get Amethyst. Everyone will already be out here, and then we have to watch hundreds of dragons DIE!" Astrid quickly held up her hand to her mouth, trying desperately to hold back a sob. Her eyes then widened and she cried out in alarm when Hiccup grabbed her and pulled her back under the nearest weapons rack.

Astrid's eyes widened with realization as she watched Vikings pour out of homes, then shivered as they looked up, scanning for the dragons that were bound to come. Another roar echord through the cloudy sky, and dozens of dragons rained down the lightning, claws outstretched for anything in their reach or line of vision.

"DIE DEMONS!" A Viking whom Hiccup recognized as Spitelout yelled, then ran madly toward the mob of dragons. The others Vikings yelled in encouragement and agreement, and soon after sword, javelins, and knifes were in the air, striking at the dragons and protecting themselves from the likely deadly blasts of fire. Toothless growled quickly, sinking farther into the corner, Stormfly and ThunderWhite soon following. Hiccup quickly jogged after them, motioning for Astrid to stay there.

"So what now? Do I just wait until the fight's over? You know how long these battles take. I'll be lucky if we got out of here by the end of the week!" Astrid cried, then gasped when a Monstrous Nightmare steered down, and was now staring directly at them.

Its dark eyes were filled to the brim with fury and suspicion, fueled by the wildness of its own, but froze when Astrid slowly held out her hand, closing her eyes in an attempt to look submissive. The Nightmare stared, confused and spooked, a growl climbing from its throat, and Astrid's trembling hand sped faster. She stiffened when she felt the familiar sensation ofwarm scales across her palm, then she relaxed and opened her eyes, now looking into the Nightmare's calm onew of it's own.

"Astrid!" Hiccup's voice rang through Astrid's ears, and she looked up to see Hiccup desperately chasing after Toothless, Stormfly, and ThunderWhite, who were thinking they were stealthily following after a lone sheep, its eyes unamused. The Nightmare quickly hung it's had low and scooped Astrid up, tossing her onto its back. Her eyes widened as the dragon took flight, following where they had last seen Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, and ThunderWhite.

* * *

Amethyst awoke once more with a start, her chest heaving and her eyes filled with fear. She looked around, but only saw darkness surrounding her from all seeking angles. Her heart sunk when she realized it had been the sixth time today.

_Am I still in the tent? Where's Gothi? No, wait, scratch that, where's ANYONE? _A ferocious roar jolted Amethyst out of her thoughts, and she swiftly tried to stand up, only to fall back down, clutching her side in upmost pain. The heat spread like wildfire, racing up to her head, and then falling back down to the ends of her toes. The screech then sounded again, and Amethyst slowly pushed herself up, only slightly avoiding falling back down to the clash of pain at her side. She struggled into a standing position, limping slowly towards the door, her hand outstretched.

"Just…a little…more…" She panted, and her hand nimbly grabbed the bird door handle. Amethyst swung it open, and then gasped when she saw the scene before her. Dragons swarmed everywhere, and many buildings where already one fire. She watched as the kids she saw before at Dragon Training run by, each of them holding at least one or two pails of water.

"Night Fury!" A yell could be heard down the hill below Amethyst, and she looked down, only to see new flames licking up the side of the hill. Amethyst gasped, then, ignoring the blinding pain, ran back into her room. She quickly scooped up all her items from her trip here, and then bolted for the door.

Once she got out, Amethyst skidded to a stop. Flames were now surrounding her, and she searched esperately for an escape, but the only way she could see in her vision was to jump off the edge of the wooden structure.

_If I die, please tell my parents that I only died because I wanted to live. If I live well…this will probably be the most idiotic thing I do. At least this won't be the only idiotic thing I did… _Amethyst thought, then sighed before launching herself off the edge of the building. After a few seconds, her legs slammed into the ground, and then buckled under her. Her thigh burned now, and it took Amethyst about a minute before she slowly got up.

_Now where did I here that person say Night Fury? Wait…Toothless! If he's escaped that means…Dad! Mom! ThunderWhite! Stormfly!_ Her mouth curled into a smile, then fell when a Gronkle came charging her way, eyes locked dangerously for her body, mainly her head.

She quickly dropped and rolled away just as a fireball came raining down on when she was moments before. Amethyst picked herself up again without haste, then ran down into town. She looked back only once to see the Gronkle now fighting with a large Viking.

"Hello! Anyon-Ahh!" Amethyst screamed as something ran into her, mainly, a boy. Both kids stumbled, crashing onto the ground. The boy quickly got up, and started to dust himself off, while Amethyst stayed on the ground, clutching her side.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, gods! Excuse me, are you alright down there?" A hand slowly came into Amethyst's wavering field of vision, and she feebly reached for it. Luckily, the boy had bent down, and had grabbed her other hand, carefully pulling her up, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist.

"T-Thanks" Amethyst stuttered, as she felt her cheeks flush as the boy held her up, but her thoughts were quickly jolted as loud Night Fury roars pushed through her ears. She quickly jumped out of the boy's arms, and started to run again.

"I'm Grayson, If you want to thank me later…" Amethyst could barely hear the boy's words as she came up upon a large group of Viking's gathered around four dragons and two people. She recognized her Dad, Mom, Stormfly, Toothless, and ThunderWhite immediately, but Amethyst's eyes filled with confusion when she saw that there was also a sun-colored Monstrous Nightmare protectively surrounding them as well, its wings outstretched, ready to take on anyone who came near with a challenge. It seemed to be really attached to her Mom, for the dragon was standing bonding close to her, her Mom's hand placed on its back leg.

_When did we have THAT dragon? Have I really been gone from Home that long?_ Amethyst's thoughts were interrupted as her Dad swiftly turned his head over to her. His eyes widened and he started to turn around, but stopped when Amethyst put her fingers to her lips, quieting him. He nodded in understanding, and then turned back to the crowd, and Amethyst knew he was trying hard not to run to her.

Amethyst then took a deep breath, and then slowly started to walk forward. She pushed her way through the crowd, and then stopped. The Chief was standing out in the front, staring at her as if she was crazy.

_No. I can't stop here. All my life I've been waiting to stand up for myself, and this is it. No longer will Amethyst Rose Hadderson hide behind anyone. _Amethyst slowly started to walk again, past ThunderWhite, Toothless, Stormfly, and the new Monstrous Nightmare. She stopped for a split second again, and then ran forward, right into her parents wide, open arms, crying softly, forgetting the entire world around her.

* * *

**_Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! As I promised, this chapter is longer than any of my other chapters, so I hope you're happy! I think I'll just start doing chapters like these, but it might take a little while longer to make a chapter, but now since it's summer, I have more time!_**

**_Hiccup: Does that mean we can have longer chapters?_**

**_Yes, Hiccup, that does mean that._**

**_All Characters: Hooray! Longer Chapters!_**

**_Grayson: Does that mean the other cast (except Gothi, Amethyst, Hiccup, and Astrid) get more of the spotlight, **Chuckles Nervously** no offense, guys._**

**_The next chapter everyone will at least have one thing to say, probably even more than just that. I'm happy to see that you guys care. I will update more frequently and please come comment!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Starlight here, and sorry about not updating for a while on end. I just got so preoccupied with other stories and schoolwork they I only got around to writing bits at a time. And also, I have a bit of a habit to go back and revise things...a lot. Anyway, as I promised, here is a new chapter, longer than any other chapter I've written so far.**_

* * *

Amethyst cried on end, her tears seeping into her mother's cloak as comforting words from both of her parents filled her ears. Everything thing else around Amethyst except her parents was abandoned from her mind, and newfound guilt came up. She had disobeyed her parents; made them worry by leaving without any word and going to the forbidden island.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." were the only words that sprung from her mouth, all she could muster, but then her crying stopped as a loud cough was heard. Amethyst quickly looked up and blushed when she saw the crowds of Vikings still staring at the scene before them. Most of them were staring at her, as if waiting for a whole explanation, while several Vikings tried to walk forward, but froze when ThunderWhite growled and took a threatening step toward the crowd, the other dragons soon following.

"Amethyst, I think it would be best if we had an explanation about why you seem to have a connection with these two outsiders, and this beast." The Chief said, but stuck to his place in the crowd, and not even flinching when ThunderWhite glared directly at him. Amethyst's eyes filled with confusion when her father tensed up while looking at the Chief, and behind his cloak, she could see his eyes glaring down, fire building inside them. She quickly looked back at the crowd, then slowly dislodged from her parents.

"It seems you all deserve an explanation about what's happening before you...and I have a very big confession to make." The crowd shuffled a bit, some of the Vikings gaining looks of puzzlement, but most still waiting.

"These so called "fugitives"...are my parents." Sickening gasps could be heard, especially from Gothi, and the boy she had just met, Grayson. Her eyes were cast to the ground, and Amethyst tried to hold back tears.

_And there go all the nice relationships I had with anyone._ She thought as whispers went all around her. Some of the hushed conversations were silenced as light tears fell from Amethyst's eyes. A gasp went through her as a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and Amethyst looked up to see her father smiling down at her, his eyes motivating her to keep going. Amethyst quickly brought her hand up, wiping all the tears away. She slowly took a deep breath before looking back up.

"I wanted to tell you all, but when I saw them chained up...I just didn't want to share the same fate. I knew they wouldn't want me to either." Amethyst's sea green eyes glistened with tears, and she waited, her mind expecting for the shouts of cruelty and treachery. But when all she heard was silence, she quickly looked up to see about half of the Vikings staring at her with comforting gazes, most of them the Vikings she had been nice to around town.

The rest of the group looked uneasy, but we're not charging, to which Amethyst sighed with relief, but her breath hitched along the back of her throat when she saw the Chief, who still burned a hole through her head.

"I come from an Island where Dragons and Vikings live in peace, and we work together to live in harmony. As I think you know, the dragon protecting me is my own, a Skrill named ThunderWhite." ThunderWhite cooed with agreement, then quickly turned back around, his gaze turning fierce again. Most of the Vikings were now glaring down at her parents, and the dragons with them.

"Why would your tribe side with these," Amethyst didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this man was desperately trying to hide his fueled rage. "Devil Beasts!?" The Chief was know fuming, his eyes turned to pinpricks.

"Our history says that a man, who was mostly an outcast in his tribe, quickly shot down a dragon no one has ever caught..." Disbelieving calls found their way to Amethyst's ears, but she quickly brushed them off. She flicked her wrist behind her back, and as if on queue, Toothless quickly slunk behind Stormfly and ThunderWhite, his body securely hidden in the dark shadows, which folded over him like a thick blanket.

"The man was going to kill it, but then he had a change of heart, and saved the beast. His motives, for a moment were bad, because he was attacked by the dragon. But then the dragon didn't kill him, only warned him. But it was soon realized that the dragon had it's back fin torn, and sadly could not fly." Amethyst's eyes filled with silent fury as most of the Viking's chanted with delight, while only a few kept quiet.

_How I wish I had my axe right now,_ She thought bitterly.

"The man quickly came back every day to watch the dragon, to see what it would do. To him, dragons were still beasts, with a motive to kill everyone they saw. But he soon came to realize that maybe, they weren't so bad." A lot of grunts were heard, but then stopped when Amethyst whipped around, glaring at the Vikings so fiercely that they slowly backed away.

"He quickly forged a friendship, and then, surprisingly, built the dragon a new fin, so it could fly. But it could only go with a partner. So he went and helped the dragon to fly again, riding on it's bac-!" Amethyst quickly stopped as the Chief screamed loudly, then started to charge at her, hammer drawn. Her eyes quickly widened, and she stood frozen with fear. Her eyes shut with fear as the hammer was about to come down, when a loud clang was heard.

Amethyst quickly looked up again, and her eyes widened when she saw her father standing above her, his sword stopping the hammer just inches above her head. Amethyst quickly ran out from under both the weapons, then skittishly slid over to her mom, clinging on to her as they both along with the whole village stared in awe and horror at the two men.

"What...was that?" Amethyst's father asked calmly, but his eyes burned with untamed rage, like a wild dragon seeking it's prey and wanting the chef if to feel unimaginable horror and pain.

"Your daughter seemed to have lost my patience. That story...it reminds me of something that happened years ago," Amethyst ears perked when she caught the slightest crack in the man's words. "We didn't figure out until it was too late..." The hammer was now pressing harder down, slowly moving the sword to the ground.

"I figured you would still remember, being the chief and all. But I think I can remember it better than you can...in fact, another can too." As soon as Amethyst heard those words, she saw her father slowly bring his hand backward, and her eyes widened when he realized what he was going to do.

_No No No_ Her silent pleas where demolished when a loud snap echoed throughout the Viking circle, and soon after, a black figure burst out, and quickly let out a ferocious screech before landing in front of Amethyst, her mother, and her father. Toothless slowly took another step toward the chief, opening his wings threateningly.

Many of the Vikings stumbled in back in fright, but some of them stood tall, taking out their weapons again, and glaring with full hatred at the dragon. Amethyst let out a yelp of surprise when the new Monstrous Nightmare her mother made friends with gently picked her up, and set her down on his back.

"Who ARE you?" The chief was now staring at Amethyst's father with hatred, but behind that Amethyst could see that the chief was frozen with fright, his eyes holding a small feeling of...recognition. Her stomach twisted in a large knot, threatening to spill out her last meal.

The silence was defining, and Amethyst watched her dad with extreme concentration. She kept a close eye on how his hands fidgeted with every movement, and the whistle of the wind accompanied her whirling thoughts. She barely heard the crunch of the ground as her father took a step forward, grinning as he watched the Chief stiffen.

"_I don't think you earned that special info, Stoick._" he whispered into the burly man's ear, and those words sent Stoick the Vast off the edge, and with another war cry swung his arm upward, his fingers curling to a punch. Amethyst watched with a lump in her throat as her father leaped back, pressing a small button on his sword, to which many villagers reared back when it lit aflame.

The dragons became mesmerized by the small light, following it intently as the sword danced and clashed against the giant hammer. Every hit sent sparks flying into the open air, dying as the pounded on the dirt.

"No!" Amethyst heard her mother yell, and felt the release of pressure as she hopped of the Monstrous Nightmare's back. "Please stop!" The Nightmare cooed and turned his head when she tried to get off as well, wrapping his neck around her waist. Amethyst frowned and struggled for a moment before sighing, defeated, and slumped down, wrapping her arms around the scales on the dragon's neck.

* * *

Astrid sprang forward on her feet, blood rushing to her ears as she watched her old chief release all his anger on Hiccup, yelling as his hammer slammed repeatedly against the flaming sword.

"Someone stop this!" She tried again, but the village paid her no attention, too engrossed in the battle to notice the young woman. Her hood whipped in the strong wind, and she grabbed the edges, pulling them down to still conceal her identity.

Stormfly's roars came from behind her, and it took all her willpower to not freeze and run back to help her Deadly Nadder. She stiffened a cry when Stormfly's roars turned to terrified squawks, the horrid sound of falling nets coming after. "Stormfly..." She whispered quietly, tears threatening to fall from her soft blue eyes.

That's it. Her mind had been made up: she was stopping this. Astrid sped up once again, smirking before taking a leap towards Stoick's back, catching the old viking by surprise. Her arms latched around his neck, hard enough to keep on, but not to choke.

"Stop this!" She screamed into the Chief's ear as he twisted wildly, trying his hardest to throw her off. Astrid's clock swung madly around her, and her breath escaped in the form of a sharp gasp when a blast of pain struck on her ankle. Her grip slightly loosened, and Stoick to this opportunity to latch his hands onto her cloak and pull her close, glaring straight into Astrid's eyes.

"Not until my son and wife are avenged." He hissed finally, then threw her downward, ripping the only thing keeping her identity a secret off in an instant. The woman's blond hair spilled out, and she bit her lip to stop a yell when her back slammed into the unforgiving ground.

Astrid cringed when she sat up, and a coughing fit took her over as she tried to open her airways. She almost froze when she realized how quiet it had gotten, but somehow she smiled, her hacks becoming small giggles.

"Figured," she rasped out. "That you'd find out soon enough, Stoick." Astrid coughed again, laughing between each hack.

When she finally relieved herself and was able to breathe again, a soft voice spoke up and stopped her in mid-breath. "A-Astrid?" The woman sluggishly turned, wincing when she came face-to-face with her mother and father, who were staring at her as if she was a spirit from the dead. "Is t-that you?" Her mother questioned, and Astrid felt the guilt piling up in the bottom of her stomach.

"Hello, mother." Her voice was filled with regret, and with a cry Angred tried to reach her daughter, only to have Vikings in front of her hold arms out to stop her from advancing. The looks of shock spread throughout the crowd, though most turned to Hiccup and tried to see into him as well.

"Why?" Astrid heard her mother yell from behind up the crowds blocking her. "Why did you leave from your home?"

Astrid tried and unsuccessfully held back her tears as she remembered the reason to why she had left with Hiccup in the first place. Her mind flashed back to the moments where she regretted leaving, but over time she had reminded herself what would have happened if she did.

Which is exactly what was happening to her now.

"I...couldn't!" She managed to shout out, startling some of the Vikings back. "No matter how good I would've done with Dragon Training. You would have banished me for **riding** on **Toothless!**" She swung her arm towards the Night Fury, who's ears flattened against his skull and a loud growl rumble from his throat when he saw how many people had turned to him. They quickly averted their eyes.

Stormfly's squawks reached her ears again, and Astrid turned and reached her arm for her companion, stopping when she saw the Nadder latched against the dirt, it's beak being held down by multiple men.

"Stormfly!" She called out, causing the dragon to pause and stare at her, her pupils rounding to calm. She cooed softly, lightly pushing herself up before being slammed back down, releasing a shriek of pain from her now open beak. Gas filled up in her mouth, and the Vikings yelled as it imploded around them.

"Astrid?" Her mother called once more as she saw her daughter scramble up and run into the giant pile of smoke. Said woman covered her mouth as she waved the clouds away, sighing with relief when she saw her girl wiggling the last of the net off her body. Stormfly purred with she saw her rider, and both ran towards each other, Astrid wrapping her arms around the Nadder's neck.

"Our own **young warrior**..." Astrid faintly heard an unknown voice mutter. "And she sided with those **monsters****!**" The ending outburst of the statement caused an uproar, more voices raging in protest. Astrid squinted through the smoke, and pet Stormfly when the dragon flapped her wings roughly, blowing the dust into the sky above.

She swiftly pulled herself upon the saddle on Stormfly's back, and urged her to walk forward, coming to a stop in front of the Berkians. Weapons were once again pointed at them, the forged metal glinting in the midday sun, then clattered to the floor as a blast of fire blew them away. Toothless came up beside the Nadder, Hiccup on top of him, shrouded entirely inside his dark cloak.

"Dragons are not mindless beasts," Astrid started, ignoring the cries of protest emanating not a second later. "They are intelligent beings, with amazing abilities and loyalty that lasts until the end." Stormfly squawked in agreement. "They would never hurt anyone unless that had to. Haven't you noticed how they don't attack you directly!?" Murmurs of agreement spread like dragon fire throughout the crowd, many weapons faltering slightly.

Stoick, however, kept his composure and in return raised his weapon in an unruly challenge. Toothless openly saw and roared like mad, catching the attention of his rider, who without a moment's haste took action. He carefully touched the Night Fury's side, and Toothless got the message, releasing a bright shot of plasma at a speed many dragon's could only dream of accomplishing with their own.

But it was deemed to late.

The hammer went sailing, along with multiple spears and arrows from enraged residents. Stormfly let out a breath of scorching flame, burning the smaller weapons in midair, but stopped and almost toppled when the hammer rained down on her skull. Her pupils dilated, and she screeched with upmost madness, lifting her sleek body and preparing for an unleash of righteous fury.

But Astrid could barely register as a spear entered the side of the Nadder's neck.

* * *

**_Yeah, I guess I'm a bit rusty since I wrote last time...also, before you leave Chapters 1-8 (With the exception of 7 I'm still working on it) have been updated! I've revised all so it makes more sense to read and also figure out. If you'd like, go check it out and leave a comment on what you think._**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid felt the burst of hurt that flooded her body at unimaginable force, tugging all around her as her world turned a blurred gray. Her breathing started to slow as Stormfly's anger seemed to vanish while the spear sunk deeper, eyes clouding over as her legs gave out, toppling her back over with a ground pounding _thump_. Astrid let out a shaky breath when the scales on her dragon's back punctured her skin, drawing scratches from her shoulders to thighs.

Her breathing quickened as her pulse sped up, hearing Hiccup's screams as he desperately tried to go towards her, only to be surrounded himself.

The Vikings cheered, raising their fists high in accomplishment, some moving into sink more weapons into the Nadder. Stormfly whimpered helplessly, desperately forcing herself to stay awake for the time being.

"**No!**" Astrid unconsciously shrieked out, ignoring her screaming muscles. She scrambled to her feet, wavering slightly as her head pounded against her skull. Tears came streaming down her pale face, splashing on her sky blue shirt. "**D-Don't come any-y closer!**" Her words were becoming stuttered, causing many of the women to flinch and shield their eyes from the horrific scene.

Astrid sniffled, gripping the axe from earlier in her dominate hand, twirling it through her fingers with ease. Hot tears blocked her vision, but she could still recognize shapes bounding across. A group crossed towards the wounded dragon, and she swung it forward, causing them to bound back and grumble.

Stormfly gasped pathetically for air behind, and Astrid twisted back, tracing soft fingers over the Nadder's cheek.

"Hey, girl," She whispered, and Stromfly weakly stared up, her eyes flickering from clear to blurry. Astrid's heart broke at the picture, but she was so focused on her companion she missed the crowd behind her becoming an eerie quiet.

"_Go get the dragon!_" Stoick angrily said to the warriors, their eyes were to intently trained on the uncanny moment revealing itself as time passed. Astrid stocked Stormfly along the side, scratching her lightly on her pressure point, releasing the dragon from the binds of reality and most of her striking pain.

"All you gotta do Stormfly, is stay awake." Astrid paused, wiping a small tear, which formed a trail down her left cheek. The dragon saw the gesture and stuck her tongue out, licking the woman's face. Astrid chuckled, then her mouth was set open-mouthed when she heard the giggles of small viking children erupt close to her. "Yes," She focused back on Stormfly. "Stay awake...stay awake g-girl..." She shuddered, grasping the Nadder's head and pressing it against her chest.

Tears dropped from her face once more, and she cried out, her body shaking as she furiously tried to wipe her sadness away. _You can't cry,_ a voice in her head spoke softly, wafting a sense of anxiety throughout her brain. _You'll give them superiority._

_But...Stormfly._ She looked helplessly at her dragon, who was still following the earlier order, snapping her eyes open every time they slowly closed.

A tap on her shoulder grabbed her attention like a frayed rope, and she freaked and swung the axe forward again, but it fell from her grip as she pushed it along, spinning madly in the opposite direction.

She clasped her hands to her face, tears still dripping down, eyes becoming a scratched red as he heart pounded against her chest. The tap came again, and she feebly snuck a peek up, feeling a sense of surprise when Gothi placed her cane back down, her mouth set to a cross between and smile and frown.

_She can help..._ The hushed voice said once more, and Astrid's mind whirled, confusing her on end. _But will she care enough to help someone who rides their enemy?_

"Please," She managed to stammer out, staring pitifully up to the village elder. The woman raised her eyebrow, unnerved to see what was the village's most powerful teen now reduced to a mess of a crumbled heart. Her heart broke at the picture, and she slowly took another step forward, to the amazement of the village, and the disappointment of the Chief.

"_Help her._" Astrid ultimately mumbled, grasping Gothi's hand in her own, and the woman stiffened when she lightly slammed it down on Stormfly's own horn. Multifarious intakes of breath resounded through the small area, and the chaos of the untamed dragons had died, leaving them pacing behind the Vikings in an attempt to grab their attention, with no prevail.

Gothi felt the area around her disappear as her hand trembled under the spell of the dragon's skin. It was warm, not unlike a cat's fur when you stroke it for days on end. Stormfly rumbled in agony, her body pulsing, racing throughout every part. Gothi could feel something tear inside her as she saw what she believed the two riders had seen all along.

She saw a magnificent beast, with wings that could take her soaring into the open sky, to show her a universe which no one below could dare to even dream. A dragon that wasn't mindless, but had a brain with overloading thoughts and actions, and the power to make their ideas realities.

A dragon that was dying, by the hands of the ones she thought were doing right.

She flew back, open-mouthed as she stared at Astrid. The woman saw, and her now calm orbs flickered with hope, and she silently nodded, gesturing her arms toward the injured Nadder.

"Will you?" She asked once more, stroking Stormfly to stop her from moving and injuring herself more. The dragon complied, resting her head back down, staring out with eyes as brown as the freshest dirt for the finest crops to be grown on.

By then the Vikings had awoken from their trance, almost guiltily stroking forward with boas and nets. Hiccup fussed back as they came closer, but was reduced to consciousness as one woman punched her fist down on his temple, knocking him out almost immediately. Toothless saw his best friends fall into the arms of the enemy and roared, curling around him. His mouth started to fill with a familiar gas, but dissipated as a hammer fell on his head, with just enough force to put him in the same position as his rider.

Astrid was still in too much pain to fight back, and was clouded by her thoughts as the placed the net carefully over Stormfly, dodging the spear lodged along her neck, the stick stopping the blood from flowing out and onto the ground.

Stoick glowered down at the scene he had just witnessed, snapping his mind back into place as he stalked forward to both riders and their dragon's; one unconscious and unable to retort, the other completely helpless, overcome by grief.

"Take the girl and her beast to the cells again, and don't let them escape with outside help." He glowered at the nearby guards, who shrunk under his gaze. He unmistakably turned back to Hiccup and Toothless, then glowered with untold hate to Amethyst, clearly upset over her betrayal.

"Bring me the man, his hellish beast, and the girl." He strictly said, and waved his hand, dispersing the crowd in a second. The dragon's had flown away as well, leaving the site before any more attacks could be made.

* * *

Grayson was terrified.

Not that he'd admit that to any of his friends; it was exactly like his father had always told him. '_Fear is a Viking's greatest weakness_'. Well, that and if he was found to be scared he would discrete the family name. All his life he was told to be brave, never falter in any situation.

But when on his first raid he's almost burned by a Zippleback entirely, ran into the same girl who had stopped the Gronckle in the arena with only her hand, and witnessed dragon riders who had trained dragons? Well, he didn't believe anyone could have walked out of that without being shaken.

As he followed back through the broken village, he jumped every time a charred wood piece fell, crushing into splinters. Destiny punched him in the shoulder, smirking lightly at his cowardly acts.

"Come on, Graysy!" She squealed, and Grayson flinched as he heard her signature nickname for him. "This is the first time we were _out there!_" She gestured to the open village. "We had fun, and knew what it was like to be a Viking! You know," She let her arms drop back to her side, the edges of her hair drooping around the side of her face visible to Grayson. "As much as a person how puts out fires can get."

"Do you think your parents had to go through this?" Grayson questioned, shuffling his hands into he pockets of his low jacket. Destiny stopped in mid-stride, placing a tiny hand on her chin, humming softly. "I guess Dad would," She soon answered. "But not Mom. She's too tough for this."

"Yeah, I'm the opposite." Grayson mused. "Dad would _totally_ be able to pass this without even trying, but since Mom wasn't here at that time, I don't really know."

"Hey guys wait up!" Another boy's voice called out a ways behind them, and Destiny groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Why..." She muttered, and Grayson glared directly at her, quickly then changing his expression to one more cheerful.

"Hey Hywel!" He yelled back, and smiled when the slightly chubby boy tumbled across the way, sighing with relief when he saw his friends. He checked the area for signs of danger, then when he decided everything was clear he slowly stalked over.

The wood had finally stopped its fall from nearby houses, and the three kids started to move again, Destiny leaning farther away from the group, mainly Hywel, with each minute. "How did you guys do during your," Hywel gulped, seat beading on his forehead as he again stalled the lump in his throat. "first Dragon Raid?"

"_Fine._" Destiny growled, latching her arm on Grayson's trying to pull him away from the weirdo. The boy tugged straight back, pushing her away as he turned back to Hywel. "Though, you don't see that many dragon's when you're always focused on filling buckets with water."

Hywel's mouth opened to an _o_ shape, and his eyebrows furrowed with thought. "Do you I think I'd have a chance to get in?"

Destiny snorted, spinning on her heels. "Come on," She mocked. "You'd never even last a day with the dragons! I mean," She stuck her finger out, bopping the boy on the nose, who slapped it away with a frown. "You're **_terrified of them._**"

It was Grayson's turn to scoff now. "Says the girl who couldn't even fight off a Terrible Terror when it took your only apple" Destiny's face turned a bright red.

"S-Shut Up!"

Hywel couldn't resist to burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. The girl turned even a darker shade, and raised her fist in a challenge. Both boys quickly stopped; they knew when Destiny got angry it was _nothing_ to be trifled with.

Grayson felt the warm waft through his body again, all the alarm that had taken refuge in his mind leaving until nothing was left but a sense of calm. He didn't need to worry about this now; not around his friends.

"Calm down, Des." He flinched at the use of the nickname she requested for everyone to call her, but the girl took no notice, brightening in a flash. "We're just having fun, you're a great fighter." The girl seemed to be on Cloud Nine, a bounce in her step as they walked onward.

"Oh!" Both kids turned to Hywel. "I forgot, I actually had something to tell ya, Destiny." Said girl let out a small whine again, burying her face onto Grayson's vest. "The moment's ruinnneeeddd..." She stretched out the word exponentially, her high pitch ringing in the air.

Grayson ruffled the young girl's hair, shivering when Destiny sighed happily and moved closer in. But he didn't dare say he was uncomfortable.

"**Destiny!**" Hywel screamed, frustrated, and the girl pulled out, glaring with hate. "Whaatt?" She exclaimed back.

"I was going to tell you that Mom wants us back at home right after the raid." Destiny sighed again and proper herself forward, jogging along. "Oh dear brother," She sarcastically yelled out. "Whatever would I do without you?"

Hywel had a perfect comeback. "You'd be grounded for life!" He hurringly sped up to catch her, both soon walking into a small house by the Chieftain's Hill.

Grayson felt his heart pound along it's empty cage, and he shuffled his feet along, aiming for his home, which stood tall and proud, the statue of a speared Terror saluting on the rooftop. He paid no notice and flung the door inward, moaning as as wave of somnolence crashed down upon him, almost drowning him entirely.

He mumbled words completely intelligible, but seemed to understand them himself, dragging his body up the creaking staircase, and into the first room on the right. He grinned tiredly when he saw his hand-made bed, and flopped down, sighing in content.

The image of the girl he'd ran into during the raid stuck itself to his swimming brain, the way she seemed to be in immense torment, clutching her pained side. He thought of how he had not even uttered a single word or thought before holding out his hand, picking the girl up and wrapping a soft arm around her waist.

He then thought of the more strange occurrences, when the girl had left almost immediately, and he had seen her not long after, climbing over the other Vikings and running to the dragon riders; and the problem was, well, he didn't have a problem with what they were doing.

"_Training Dragons?_" He spoke into the rock pillow, scratching his side. What **was** so wrong with it? They were just people...right?

"I need to see her." He spoke so fast his mind couldn't process what he had concluded on till the minute later. His eyes widened exponentially, and he resisted the urge to cry out. Maybe he **did** need to see that girl, figure out why she kept the secret and stayed here, when the weight of death was staked upon her shoulders.

But he was a Jorgenson; the odds never went in his favor.

* * *

**_In case you did not notice and just clicked the story without checking, I have changed the time Hiccup and Astrid were gone from Berk to 12 years, since I realized it made more sense to do this, and it wouldn't have before, leaving me to fight mobes of confused readers, which I did not want to do. Don't worry, everything will still run smoothly, and the story will not be discontinued._**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Over 100 Reviews! Thank you winterrose728000 for being the 100th reviewer, great job. Everyone reading this story is amazing, and I hope you'll keep coming back for more. Anyway, here we go, chapter 11, thank you everyone for giving me advice on what to write next.**_

* * *

Men roused throughout the meeting area, the giant dragon's by their sides roaring as they both searched for their leaders. "Calm yourselves!" Cutler yelled over the pounding noise, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to grab the tribe's immediate attention. Egil, a unusually large Raincutter, whipped his head around as he huffed, finally realizing how hopeless the situation was. Both species were without someone to lead them: it could never work out.

The village continued to riot, some dying out as the dragon's grew louder, there shrieks and roars as loud as almost thousands. But it was drowned out when the dragon's squawked as an uncanny shriek erupted, causing many of their riders to slap their hands over their ears, desperately trying to block out the raping noise.

The sound tuned to silence as soon as it came, and into the room flew a tiny Boneknapper, the dragon's size incomparable to the others. It now cooed guiltily as it slowed it wings beats down to let it reach the wooden floor, letting it's rider, a young woman, gently grab a small bone piece from its body before bounding off and glare at the scene.

"I _thought_ you said you 'has this under control', Cutler." Thyra stated, and Cutler sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided the girl's eyes. "I-I said I would have this under control," He stammered out, Egil snorting a small fire as he shuffled away. "I just never exactly said when."

Thyra felt her teeth grind as her eyes burned with distrust, and then the men and woman alike standing silently behind her flinched when she glared _them_ now. "So, our Chief leaves for a couple days and **this** is what I get?!"

A chorus of ohs and uhs were responded to her striking question. Iona pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. _Let's get this over with._ "Bring out the Dragon Nip, Cutler." She hoarsely whispered, and the man compiled as he signaled to his Raincutter, the dragon roaring as it launched into the air, latching it's claws onto a giant woven basket. It then swung up and dig its claws deeper, the bag breaking with ease as a grass like substance made contact with the open air.

All at once dragons fell, their groans full off content as their eyes widened to full size. Thyra's Boneknapper actually kept it's sanity as it let out a horse screech in remorse as its friends dropped like withered leaves. Cutler sighed as Egil's wings slipped from motion as it finally felt the reaction of its single weakness.

"Now," Thyra started, relieved to have the full attention of the tribe she had been a part of for most of her life. "Are you going to sit around acting like muttonheads?" She ignored the of protest, continuing on without pause.

"Or are you actually gonna sit down and **do** something about it!" She triumphantly called out, easing her fist to the non-visible sky.

Which curled outward as the men and women around her grumbled in disappointment to their dragons before taking seat down on nearest wooden chairs. Or tables in some opinions. The Boneknapper, who Iona had officially pronounced Shakara, sauntered almost virtually silent with her size as she proudly stood next to her rider.

Egil had enough power to nudge his rider with his large wing in offense, as if to say _'you never let me do that'_. Cutler eyes narrowed as he sprayed more Dragon Nip down, releasing one chuckle as his dragon finally succumbed to its ungodly power.

"Now," Thyra's voice had collected a light tone. "All we need to do is figure out where they went. Does anyone have any information on where the might've gone?" A lone hand was raised above the group around her.

"Yes?"

Grendalyn lifted from her spot. "I believe they were looking for Amethyst, second." Thyra kept her composure at the sentence, but inside she was burning at the nickname she had gotten ever since she was promoted. "And what makes you think that?" She managed to whisper out, her anger hidden once more. But what she did not notice was Cutler's wince.

"I was working at the stables when they came out. I believe that were holding ThunderWhite's harness. Amethyst may have wondered off the island with the _Skrill_." She held out the lasting word like it was a hard poison.

"Possible," Thyra mused, Grendalyn's face lighting as she felt a rush of accomplishment. "But it has never taken this long to find her. At most it was only a day and a half."

Shakara nodded, the bones along her body crackling as they shifted.

The other people murmured with agreement, and Grendalyn's happiness faded as her face flushed at the stares she received. "Of course, second." She grimly forced out as she fell back down. Thyra moved her attention on as she scanned the crowd once more. "Any **other** ideas?"

Silence.

Shakara lifted her head as a tiny _squawk_ entered her eardrum, and she stared confusingly at the door, waiting to make sure she had heard right. The sound resonated a few seconds later. She swerved around as she desperately tried to grab her riders' attention, but without her last piece all she could recover were inconceivable heaves.

The noise grew louder in the dragon's ears, and she tried to push out the air locked from entering out once more, with little success. Some people had noticed this action and turned to her, staring with upright confusion.

"What now?" Thyra asked, turning swiftly around only to come face-to-face with her Boneknapper, who was darting her eyes to the slightly open door. "Shakara, girl?" She questioned, pointing to the door, which her dragon nodded like mad. And she finally heard the noise. "A dragon's coming." She stated as if it was a hard fact, and had enough power to push Shakara to the left before a burst of smoke came barreling inside.

Most people had to duck to dodge the fast paced dragon, which seemed to speed up as it slammed directly into the hard wooden wall. The dragons along the front had now enough power to lift their heads to the scene.

No one dared to move forward, most close enough just backing away to escape possible danger. Shakara nudged Iona with her nose as she barked softly, gesturing to the hurt reptile, still almost completely shrouded in ghastly smoke.

"Alright, alright." Thyra calmed her dragon, then people scrambled to get out of her way as she stalked along, holding her hands out in a sign of peace. _Okay, which dragon uses smoke? There's the Skrill, but this one seemed too small. Smothering SmokeBreath, maybe? But when there's one...there's always a pack._

Another coo broke her thoughts, and she watched with extreme intent as a wing movement swirled the smoke, revealing a pitiful SmokeBreath as it whimpered. Thyra's eyes widened as her mind whirled. She _knew_ this dragon...

"Ashe!" She called cheerfully and fearfully, scooping the dragon as she pressed it close. She took notice of her friend's wing bent at an odd angle, and made a me take note to check it later. "What happened to you?" Ashe answered with confusing squeaks as she tried to push herself up, falling only moments later by a small hand.

"Isn't that the messenger?" Cutler asked as soon as he entered close, and Thyra nodded, shushing the dragon as it closed it's calm eyes. "Tell the other's the meeting's dismissed," She told her fellow rider. "We need to get her to a healer,"

"_**Now.**_"

* * *

"What happened to her?" Cutler looked at Ashe, the dragon's chest rising and falling with each action. He couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt for not being their to help their fellow dragon. But it was nothing compared to how Iona's feelings swirled wildly in her mind and body.

The girl held her head in her hands as she sighed, pressing them tighter. "I don't know," It took forever for her too whisper, but when it finally came she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "But we both know it wasn't good."

Shakara and Egil stood outside in the cold air, their eyes piercing through nearby window as they silently watched as everything passing minute unraveled something new. "But we need to know where she came from." Cutler urged, freezing as Thyra managed to send a glare his way. "Do you think...she came back from where Hiccup and Astrid went?"

Could she have? "No." Thyra forced out, laying a hand carefully on the SmokeBreath. "Why would our Chief go somewhere where dragons would be treated this way?" She traced her hand over the bandages that littered the dragon's small gray body.

Cutler shrugged, his shoulder pads bobbing in equal motion. "Amethyst?" He tried.

Egil squawked in agreement with his rider, loud enough for both people to hear alone. Shakara had to think before moving her head up, signaling her decision.

Thyra sighed, lifting her hand and placing it back at her side, gripping the edge of her chair as the wood almost splintered virtually alone.

"But the only place she ever wanted to go was-"

"Berk." Cutler finished for her, both staring at each other with the same expression of terror as they remembered the place their friends had feared return. It had been outlawed to fly even close by both original riders, and no one had dared to break it.

Ashe whimpered pathetically as she weakly opened her soft eyes, Thyra's own widening as she saw the dragon finally find reality. She gasped as she gently scooped up the dragon once more, her friend sighing in her own dragon way as she snuggled closer to earn more heat.

"That would explain how she got so busted up." Cutler said behind her, but Thyra paid him no mind as she lifted the SmokeBreath to stare her in the eyes. Her heart broke at the sight of her crippled dragon.

Anger burned in her soul. "I **will** get revenge on whoever hurts my companions," She muttered to herself as once again hugged tighter. "No matter **what the cost.**" Her voice turned an icy cold, and Cutler shivered as the pressure crushed him in the small room. "S-Shouldn't we figure out what happened?" He stuttered out, and the pressure released when Thyra vigorously nodded.

"Why would she go there?"

"Come on!" Thyra picked up on Cutler's deadpan tone. "Even though you found and trained her, Ashe follows Hiccup like a Terror to light."

Thyra hated to admit it, but the man was right. And she _really_ hated to admit, so she kept quiet and just focused her eyes directly down. "Ashe," She muttered, the dragon grudgingly pulling her head skyward as her eyes cleared.

"Did Hiccup and Astrid go to Berk?" Her worst fears became real as Ashe bobbed her head like she was on a recording. Cutler sucked a breath as he switched his attention to Egil and Shakara, who had paused, their mouths open as if in shock.

Thyra didn't exactly know how to respond. Her mouth opened and closed on accord, breathing deeply as Ashe let a coo of comfort. She finally found her voice as the SmokeBreath tried to bring herself into the air, screeching in agony as its bandaged wing failed her miserably. "No!" Thyra cried as she caught the dragon in an instant.

"She can't fly in this condition." Cutler solemnly stated as they watched Ashe curl again, trying to block the hurt. "There's no way we can reach Berk is we don't know where it is."

"But..." Cutler let out a _hmm_ as he turned to the woman, his brow raised. "We can still bring her along, even without her flying." Now Cutler was just plain confused, shaking his head as he placed a hand near his forehead.

"She's a **dragon**, Thyra. They literally fly with their wings. And if you haven't noticed," He waved his other hand Ashe, who waved her good wing lightly while the other laid still, useless. "One of her's got mangled."

Thyra had to mentally slap herself to stop from throwing whatever she had at in her arms the rider, which happened to be Ashe. "No, you idiot," Cutler threw his head back dramatically, staring wide-eyed, though Thyra could easily see the amusement hidden in the back. "If we just flew tin our dragons, you know, the ones who could carry all of us," Egil let out a dragon laugh, to which Cutler glared threw the window to his comrade. "We could still get there in expert time."

Cutler considered the plan, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin while the others waited in silence. "Fine," He answered, a happy cheer erupting from both woman and dragons. "But we're going to need help!" He warned, and Thyra groaned, leaning her head back.

"I agree, but only the best riders!" Ashe chirped as she raised her head triumphantly, smoke curling of her scaly body.

* * *

Thyra stood on Shakara's bones, the dragon barely noticing as it stated out on the advancing crowd of riders from all throughout the town. "Please, calm down!" Shakara roared out, the dragon's immediately caught as they locked their eyes on the small beast. Their riders stared as well, finally figuring out what they had seen.

"We now have an idea to find our Chief!" She called out, creating an uproar of yells as people's excitement few to the fact that they could get their leader home. "But we need volunteers."

Hands were raised quicker than she had expected, flying up as if the wind had pushed them.

Thyra couldn't decide which to choose, and was still watching as someone called out her nickname. "Second," Grendalyn said as she pushed her way in front, a Deadly Nadder trailing behind, eyes narrowed to any outsiders who moved in her line of sight. "I believe I get an automatic spot in the group, yes?"

A huff of air escaped from her in a long heave. "I guess it does, Grendalyn." She quietly answered, and the woman smiled before jumping on the Nadder, its bright sunset scales glimmering in the skylight, earning the jealousy of most dragons around.

"Hey!" Thyra turned to see Cutler push through the crowd next, a crowd of new dragons following behind, all looking hyped too head off where the smaller dragon took them. "Thyra, I got the group from the Racing Team to help out. They're all stacked on supplies."

The woman nodded, ignoring the sighs of depress as the village sadly lowered their hands, their dragons nudging their noses to their riders sides in a sign of comfort. "Don't worry, we will all be back soon enough." She reassured the people, and sat down on Shakara as she started to flap her wings in a gentle motion.

Ashe chirped as she felt the sensation of the movement, standing excitedly as she watched the other riders climb up the air with their dragons as well. Her wing still pounded on her side, but she paid it no mind as she rubbed along Thyra and Shakara's sides.

Thyra stared straight ahead, petting Ashe in a swift motion. The SmokeBreath picked up on what she meant and pointed her head to the east, where the ocean stretched for miles. Thyra rubbed Shakara on the side and the dragon twisted in the right direction, roaring to signal her companions.

"Let's get our Chief back."

* * *

**_Yeah, overall not my best written chapter. Sorry guys I'm sorta new to writing with more than one OC at a time. Don't worry, it will get better as it goes on. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Comment!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup never felt so much remorse when his back slammed back into the unforgiving walls. The wood pierced through his clothes, making the man wince as it dug into his bare skin. But what made him forget the pain was the realization of where he was laying.

"Well, never thought I'd be back in this place again." Hiccup muttered, yet the sensed the welcome of his old room as the rotted and tattered structures still stood proudly, as if they were waiting for his return. The only thing he noticed different was the lack of papers on his desk, which was now empty and silent.

He shakily pinched the needles off and flicked them into the dusty floor, the objects bounding lightly before laying utterly still. The floorboards creaked as Hiccup moved along, hands in his pockets as they shifted with each striking second.

He pulled a hand out as he ran it over the structures, grasping weakly at the memories as he almost relived the time he was here. Hiccup froze, mentally slapping himself as he sat guiltily on the old bed, which groaned in protest.

"Gods must hate me again, making my daughter go here..." He whispered out, his mind slipping past the fact of a tiny clear tear that slid down his stricken face. But the rider shook his sadness away as a hard knock erupted the quiet room.

"Come in!" He politely, but not to mention sarcastically called out, sighing as the figure took no notice of his kindness and instead slammed open the door on his own fact. Hiccup's eyes self-consciously to the man's lower half, and then widened to exponential size as he focused on a wooden staff-like piece of work keeping one of his legs up. Hiccup twisted his body to the far wall, not willing the face the man he knew he had caused the most pain.

"Hiccup."

Said man could feel his body go rigid as the name was called; ice covering his brain completely as he remembered the tone from his younger, and more painful, years.

_"Hiccup,"_

_"Ah-oh, h-hi Dad."_

_"We need to talk."_

But before he could comprehend the notion, Gobber's burly arms had wrapped around him in a bone-crushing hug, and affection true as Hiccup lost control of his air flow.

All he could release was breathy gasps, and the viking picked up on his cry as he swiftly let go, shrugging as Hiccup laid back on the bed, breathing with all his might that he could muster. "Still can't handle them, can 'ya, Toothpick?"

Hiccup never realized until now how much he had missed the crazy nickname from his mentor.

"I-I guess..." He wheezed out, wrapping a hand near his chest, his air flow gradually coming back to him. "so." He finished, letting a weak smile flow to his friend. But it slowed when Gobber didn't bother to return the gesture.

The man's arms had crossed in the smallest amount of time, the disappointment written across his face as he stared Hiccup down. Hiccup shrunk back as he realized just what was happening now. _He's my interrogator._ His spinning thoughts told exactly what he had dreaded.

Gobber shook his head sadly at the scene. "Why did 'ye do it, Hiccup?" Hiccup noticed the loss of the nickname, and it seemed to only make the guilt in his body worsen. "Why would ye **betray** your own tribe?"

_Your own Tribe._ That belonged to a different place, now, in his view. "Did you ever really think of me as part of your **tribe**?" Gobber flinched at the change of tone, which happened to take a darker note. "All I remember is '**Hiccup the screw-up**'."

He spat out the word as if it was a sort of poison, his compassion vanishing as he glared at the viking who was once like a father to him. Gobber felt the pang of guilt invade his body as he watched the boy he once knew take a steel stare at him as if he was a heating nightmare.

"You never cared! None of you did! I ha-_Don't touch me_!" Hiccup hissed when he caught sight of Gobber's hook inching over to his shoulder.

The silence was defening as both men stared at each other, Hiccup's heaves dark as he clutched a hand over his head. "I-I...sorry." Hiccup muttered as he found reality once more, eyes now glued to the wasted floor.

"You're right, ye know Hiccup." The young man's expression turned to one of confusion. Gobber just nodded as he continued with his explanation.

"Realized it after ye had left. With Astrid, I presume?" At the confirmation the blacksmith went on. "You were the smartest viking livin here at th' time. And Astrid was our best young warrior."

Hiccup sat, quiet with contempt as he eyes calculated the other man's every move. "Yet you never seemed to care. Why are you saying this anyway?" He inquired.

Gobber sweat dropped.

He tugged on his cloak as he let out a series of inconceivable groans, sighing as a loud knock interrupted their conversation. "Time's up!" A gruff voice called from the other side. _Time's up?_ Hiccup secretly wondered, his brow furring.

"Well...ah gotta go." Hiccup strayed back when Gobber's demeanor switched to one closely related to his father. "You will give in." He spoke in a fiery voice before slamming the door open, cobwebs and dust flying as it was once more shut closed, leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts.

Hiccup ultimately now had time to spare. He checked the room all around, spotting many differences from the last time he had seen the place he once called home.

"Why did my daughter have to come here?" He wondered as he swiftly stood up, stalking around the room as he ran his hands over the dusty racks.

He couldn't help letting out a laugh as he bent down, reaching into a secret compartment under the shelves. A soft clink signaled the opening, and he pulled out a small stack of wrinkled papers, the ink faded but still recognizable.

_Toothless_

He still remembered the day. When Toothless was still hesitant to be his friend, when the dragon had been stuck in the cove.

Hiccup's thoughts suddenly turned dark. "Where is Toothless?" He wondered, the last memory of his friend being when they were in the middle of town. Once more he had his hands over his head as he groaned, his mind twisting to the worst.

"Please be alright." He hoped into the dark room, as the shadows gradually wrapped around him like his own dragon's wings.

And oddly enough, that made him feel the slightest bit better as sleep conquered his mind.

* * *

Ashe chirped as the wind flew by her, Thyra chuckling as she watched the SmokeBreath take in the breathtaking view.

"Easy Ashe, we still have to find Hiccup and Astrid." The dragon cooed as her good wing ruffled, the other staying still as the bandages held hard. She once more planted her head southward, and Thyra patted Shakara's head, the dragon instantly recognizing the message.

Shakara turned tail, the racers and Cutler following as they sped along the ocean, mist spraying as Egil hummed in content.

Cutler leaned on the long back of his dragon, arms crossed on his head. "How long have we been out here?" He questioned the group. All the response he received was equally timed shrugs.

"You're acting like a little kid, Cutler." Enoma sighed, patting her Whispering Death Glory as her wing beats slowed to a crawl.

"Thyra, our dragons need to rest. We can't push them to their limits." The other riders murmured in agreement, and Thyra stared at the other dragons, who had sweat beading down their brows as they heaved.

"Yes, I believe that's the right course of action." She mused.

She could sense the dragon's thanks as they changed course, steadily advancing to the unidentified island. Shakara landed first, shaking her body as the others came to a rest. Cutler yelled as Egil ignored his rider and slumped downward, Cutler tumbling onto the small pebbles that littered the ground.

"Stupid dragon..." He angrily muttered.

Enoma snorted, Glory resting down as she tunneled below. "Well, you chose him and now he's yours. Deal with it." She sighed, laying in a soft patch of grass as she rested her aching bones.

Thyra gently laid Ashe down, the dragon squeaking in a thanks as she hobbled around to explore. "Not too far." She reminded the dragon, though it was clear Ashe did not hear or take notice.

"She's basically a wild dragon," Ivar spoke as he washed his hands in a nearby lake. "Only Hiccup can actually get her to pay attention for more than a couple minutes." He cupped his now clean hands over his mouth. "Tezoth! Were'd you run off to?"

The roar of the Sand Wraith sounded almost halfway across the island. "For people who have lived with dragons most of our lives, we are **terrible** at keeping our partners under control." Enoma spoke harshly, earning herself glares from the group.

Thyra sighed, waving her hands to gain the attention of her fellow fliers. "Look," she began, and Cutler groaned as he awaited yet another speech.

"I know we're all tired from the ride. But come on, guys! This is **Hiccup** and **Astrid**! Our tribe leaders! I'm sure we can-"

"Ivar's already gone." Enoma pointed out. Thyra slapped a hand on her forehead as Cutler laughed. Hard. "Gods, Ivar!" Thyra shouted, scanning for any sign of the young man. "You're not the leader! Get back here right now!"

Egil snorted at the foolish attempt. "Hush, Egil!" Cutler pushed the dragon's maw closed as he watched with anticipation. "I want to see how this ends." He hissed as tiny flames scorched his palm.

"Ivar!" Thyra tried again, pushing away bushes and small branches as she the other riser watched with amusement. "Good luck!" Enoma cheerfully called to the woman as she watched Thyra turn behind a corner.

And all was silent. Egil snored as he slept under the beaming sun, and Cutler shifted uneasily, grimacing as he stared at the other human occupant.

"So..."

"How's Egil?" Enoma interrupted. Cutler's countenance turned sour as he laid a hand over the Raincutter. "Been acting up ever since Hiccup, Astrid, and Amethyst left." For a split second both riders had the same appearance.

"Glory barely even listens anymore." Enoma's knees curled up to her body. "I kinda...miss when we would tunnel down below the tribe together..."

Cutler couldn't comprehend what situation he was tied into. All the actions he had seen from the woman had been hardened it those of iron. And now she was acting in the most pathetic way? Oh gods, he was in trouble.

"Hey." He soothed, flinching when the girl sniffled and looked at him through the slightest bloodshot eyes. "It'll be fine, we will get ahem back and our dragons will be happy again." He waited for her response, the woman pondering over the sentence.

"I," She hiccuped, wiping a hand over her left eye. "hope so."

"Let go!" The dragon riders turned to where their ears had heard the agitated call, and Thyra came grumbling from the woods, Ivan in her tow. The boy seemed to be immense pain, as he pushed against the girl's hold as she pulled him down.

"Stay. Here." She told the group before running back into the canopy of plants. Ivan pounding his fist into the ground as he sat, gaining the attention of his fellow groupies.

"What's up, man?" Cutler asked the leader of the Flight Group. Ivan sighed as he massaged his right eye, which Cutler had noticed was switching to a dark purple.

"Tried to go find Tezoth." He muttered.

Enoma had restyled herself, and was back to her old ways once more. "With crazy here?" She let out a puff in the general direction of Thyra, who had her back turned towards them. "What did you think you were going to accomplish?"

Something clicked inside the man's mind. "Nothing." He signed, placing his head on a lone rock. A sharp ow followed afterward. "_Is everyone here an idiot?!_" Enoma whispered, watching as she now tried to figure out how in that short time Cutler had caught his sleeve on fire.

"Ah-hah!" The rustling of trees and a muffled shriek came after, and Ivan and Cutler watched in fear for their friend, while Enoma merely laughed, closing her eyes once more.

Thyra appeared to the group with a smile, her triumph shining as she dragged a guilty Tezoth behind her. The Sand Wraith cooed as it bumped it's nose into the chest of its rider. Ivan merely shrugged, but Thyra could see in his eyes that his joy was beaming.

"Yeah...thanks." Shakara snorted, bones crackling in an intimidating sort of way. "Uh, I-I mean thanks, Thyra. You we're a big help."

"Wuss." Enoma coughed.

"Hey," Thyra counted silently the people around her. "Has anyone seen Grendalyn?" Cutler and Ivan shrugged uselessly while Enoma ignored her entirely, turning back on her side.

"You don't think she went on?" Cutler questioned.

Thyra took a minute to ponder. "Maybe," Was her final conclusion. "But she wouldn't have gotten far. Ashe's basically the map." At the sound of her name the SmokeBreath's head popped from the bushes, smiling innocently as splashes of red and blue were dotted around her mouth.

"Could it be she has a _paper_ map?" Enoma, tired of the conversation, rolled her eyes as the others as their mouths opened. "I mean, what if someone at home had a map she could use?" Another round of thinking occurred.

"If she does..." Thyra stared at the others, hoping they had the same idea of the outcome that would come from this predicament.

"Then we're in a world of trouble."

* * *

_Wh-Where am I? And why...am I so cold?_

* * *

**_Hey, sorry about the short Hiatus. It was just kind of confusing to switch back to Hiccup. Hope you liked this chapter. And if any of you want to help, I'm going to need it._**

**_Just a suggestion on who to write next. I could go most ways:_**

**_~Amethyst_**

**_~Hiccup (Again)_**

**_~Astrid_**

**_~Tribe of Dragon Defenders (Again)_**

**_~New Teens of Berk_**

**_~Old Teens of Berk_**

**_~Berk Residents_**

**_Just PM or review your answer if you have one, and I'll tally up the scores and show them in the next chapter._**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, fellow readers! Thank you for your votes, they were all read and appreciated! Here are the results:_**

**_Hiccup-1_**

**_Astrid-2_**

**_Old Teens-4_**

**_New Teens-1_**

**_Amethyst-1_**

**_Sincerely, I was hoping to get Old Teens. So this makes me more happy than I can say. Maybe I'll throw in a little Astrid, eh? Oh wow, this is going to be fun._**

* * *

"Well, you're doomed."

"_What_?!" Snotlout hissed at Ruffnut, who had her arms wrapped behind her head casually as she walked along. "And why's that?" he ventured.

The woman shrugged, grinning mischievously, which eerily resembled her teenage 'death' smile. "Hiccup's back, sheep-brain." she explained as each strolled onward. "He was the original heir, so he'll be getting his title back." she turned to the viking, raising her brow. "Means your out of a job."

Snotlout huffed, his head held high. "If you didn't notice, **Hiccup** was riding a dragon and is considered a traitor."

"I know."

"Than how can he be the Chief?" he exclaimed, exasperated. Ruffnut shrugged, still smiling. "Because." she answered simply.

Snotlout slapped her along her head, a sharp clang echoing from the signature viking helmet. "You're hopeless," he muttered as they slowed to a stop before the Great Hall. The doors creaked with effort as Snotlout angrily geared the apart from one another. "No wonder Destiny is such a mischievous brat."

Ruffnut slammed her hand against his neck. Snotlout easily pushed it away, though was slightly surprised by the action. "Don't call my daughter a brat again." she warned, eyes burning. Snotlout nodded.

"Good." her expression changed in an instant. "Hey guys!" she smiled warmly at the four already at their table, who were conversing amongst themselves. The waved back kindly, gesturing for them to join in as both sat down.

"So, what do you think of all...this?" Tuffnut inquired, the others coming to a conclusion on what he meant.

Fishlegs shivered, remembering the odd event from earlier. "Gods, I thought it was terrifying. We've _never_ had something as that happen before." he smiled when Ruffnut placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Man up, Fish." Snotlout said. He leaned in, motioning for the other to do the same. "And guess who was the one who found them in the first place?"

Ruffnut groaned, pulling back. The others followed. "We **know**," she muttered, head in her hands. "You did, with your 'all mighty seeking'." she shook her hands wildly. Tuffnut chuckled at the movements.

"How did you even get Hiccup, Astrid, _and_ their dragons under control?"

An awkward silence followed. Ruffnut hummed expectantly. Snotlout tugged on her collar as he coughed. "I used weapons from the forge." he lied. It didn't take a genius to see through his untruth. But no one said a single word.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled, grabbing their attention once more. "I've got a place we can go for a little," he paused, losing his eyes for dramatic effect.

"fun." he finished.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared each other in the eyes, jittering. "We're in!" they called out together, raising their arms in triumph. Fishlegs seemed less excited, and more hesitant as the other stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please?" Ruffnut pleaded, lower lip trembling.

Fishlegs grit his teeth, deep in thought. "Fine." Ruffnut squealed in joy. "But if only we do something of my liking after." he grinned at the sputtering squawk from the younger woman.

"Do we _have_ to take him?" Snotlout grimly questioned. Nods all around. "Fine." he muttered, standing up. "Let's get going."

* * *

The dampened hallways became flooded with a bath of golden light as the metal doors lifted up, Snotlout grunting as he finally pushed the lever all the way down.

"Done."

"Where exactly are we?" Ruffnut inquired suspiciously as they ventured in, Fishlegs arm wrapped tightly around her own.

Snotlout grinned, teeth shining pure white. "The Berk Dungeons." he laughed darkly, the others disturbed by his tone. "And we're here to pay a little visit to an old friend." the other's less-than eagerly trailed behind the man as he pressed his hand on the rusted bars.

Cobwebs littered the walls like that had always been, and every room they peered in seemed to have inscriptions along the dusty walls.

It was truly terrifying.

Even with their slightly more mature ages, all but Snotlout still trembled as they huddled closer. The old heir scoffed as she crossed his arms, staring disapprovingly. "Guys, it's not that bad. No one really uses it anyway."

Ruffnut's eyes sparkled as her vision adjusted. "Then how do you know and not us?"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. "Then we could've come and blew this place into **smithereens**!" he clenched his fists together, a sinister smile forming. Snotlout glared him down. "Only Stoick, Gobber, my father, and a select other people know."

"Doesn't answer my question, yak."

Snotlout banged his knuckle on the bars, catching the group by surprise. "Because _I'm_ going to be Chief." he forced, cradling his hand. Ruffnut giggled. "Not with that weakly power."

She nudged Fishlegs.

"Oh, agreed." Fishlegs stammered out, not daring to look the man in the eyes. "A Chief has to be strong," he mentioned, counting off his fingers. "protective, smart, caring, cool in bad situations-"

"**I get it!**" Snotlout snapped, gaze burning with downright annoyance. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But I'll still be Chief, that's for sure."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "How can you be that confident?" Tuff sided with his sister and silently nodded. Fishlegs stayed neutral, saying practically nothing to the stares he was given.

Snotlout paid no mind as he came to a quick halt, Tuffnut slamming into his back. "Watch it!" he grumbled before recomposing himself. "Here we are." his hand came to a rest on a single caged room.

No cheers came. "What is it?" Ruffnut asked. Suspicion clouded her eyes. "This doesn't look like fun, Snot." she snarled, her voice dangerously low. Fishlegs grimaced, tightening his hold in a way of comfort.

"Trust me," Snotlout calmly spoke, before banging on the metal. "Get up, prisoner!" those words greatly surprised the group; someone was in there?

They believed when a small form shifted in the back, but glided in the shadows as it tried to stay departed from the light. However, when it became close enough to reach Snotlout grabbed them by the shirt, pulling the struggling figure closer.

"_Astrid_." Ruffnut breathed as the woman struggled, her snarls clear as she grit her teeth. Dirt was slashed like claw marks over her clothes and body, and tears stains barreled down her cheeks.

Astrid gasped for air as she broke free, shaking as she glared at the group before her. Snotlout merely released a smirk. "Hello, Astrid." he purred, the woman jerking away as he tried to catch her once more.

"Why...Why is she here?" Fishlegs trembled, unable to tear his gaze to another direction. "It's where they took her after the little riot in town." Snotlout swiftly explained.

Astrid's expression morphed into one of slight confusion. "Why are you here?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She tripped the bars as she awaited an answer.

"Fun." Snotlout spoke, teeth gritted in a savage fury.

Astrid shook her head, earning a light grin she called her own. "Childish." she muttered, crossing her arms into a tight hold. "Haven't you grown up, Snot-face?"

The use of his teenage nickname made his blood boil. Astrid resisted the urge to shriek as he crashed his palm against her knuckles, which cracked against the sheer force of the blow. Fishlegs whimpered.

The taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. Hard. "In a matter of fact, I have." Snotlout continued as if nothing had stopped him. "Training to become Chief actually." he leaned down to her level.

"Gonna be Chief once day."

A dry laugh escaped Astrid's lips. She whipped back before a second hit could grab her. "You'll never be Chief." she stated the fact as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are you going to stop it, traitor?"

Astrid had a second to ponder. "I won't," she remarked truthfully. Snotlout grinned victoriously. "But _Hiccup_ surely will." he seemed to get a kick out of the statement. "Hiccup?" Snotlout let out a deep laugh as he threw his head back.

"**Useless** will stop me?"

Astrid bobbed her head. Ruffnut took notice of a slight twitch when she came back up. "Yeahhh-No." A dark smokey outline formed around him as his eyes burned with rage. It dissipated though when a thought popped into his mind. "That reminds me, I have to ask..."

Astrid had come too close for safety, and he clutched the back of her neck as he ripped her forward. Ruffnut winced, and Fishlegs was too horrified to look. Tuffnut though had a trace of a smile along his lips. It disgusted his sister, who stared at him as if they had never met.

"Why did you go with Hiccup?"

The question Astrid had been dreading. But she couldn't back down, not with all of her old 'friends' here. "Because this place was built on Hel," she croaked. Snotlout raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"and I would've _died_ if I stayed any longer."

"That's not the answer I wanted, Astrid. Now tell me why you had so little willpower that you went with the weak shrimp."

Astrid raked her hand out, the sharp nails inches away from their target. Both glared at one another. "Stop talking about him that way!" Astrid nearly screeched.

"What?" Snotlout taunted, gripping harder. "Why do you care? It's not like you two are married." Astrid's voice failed, her eyes suddenly becoming _very_ interested in the stone visible under the dusty floor.

They all realized the truth.

Snotlout and Tuffnut laughed, their voice mixing to make a horrific tone. "Oh, this is a joke, right? The great Shield-Maiden of Berk, marrying the useless stick! I couldn't even make _up _that!"

Astrid courage returned, full force backed behind it. "Quiet!"

Snotlout's gaze turned a violent icy cold. "Give me a direct answer, Loki spawn."

Ruffnut had enough. "This isn't right, Snotlout." she said in a steel tone. "This is not the way to treat anyone."

"She doesn't deserve torture." Fishlegs included.

Snotlout yanked his hand back. Astrid fell to the ground, dazed. "Oh?" he hummed as he strolled up to the fighters. "Then explain, how should I do it?"

Neither had an answer.

"What I thought." he gripped the metal, rust flaking off and fluttering to the floor. "Besides, it's what we do to Traitors."

He turned to the group. "And, we're having good fun, like old times."

"No." Ruffnut countered. "We're not." she took a careful step back. Snotlout steamed. "Fine." He spat, moving in front of the others. "We'll go elsewhere."

"Oh, thank the gods." Fishlegs heaved as he jogged after, Tuffnut still silent as he trailed behind. Ruffnut took one last look at Astrid.

The dragon rider stared back.

Neither said any words, but Astrid could easily tell the emotions swirling in her eyes. Fear, Rage, and...Guilt? Ruffnut sighed, moving in the tiniest bit closer. "I'm so sorry." she apologized before running out, not letting Astrid spot the hot tears beginning to trail down her white face.

The words lingered in Astrid's mind as the caged doors swung closed.

* * *

**_What am I writing right now? That was probably the most brutal scene I've ever written with a person who's normally focused on just verbal abuse...most of the time. Hey, we don't know what goes on behind the scenes! But really...I'm sorta alright in terms of posting. Snotlout, stop messing with my mind!_**

**_I'm so sorry. Kinda. Maybe._**

**_I also apologize for the relatively short (not so short) chapter. But please don't rave about it. Doesn't really help, does it friends?_**

**_Don't worry, you can still vote on what you want next! I want to focus more on the audience instead of just my own thoughts. _**

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


End file.
